I chose to save you for a reason
by Purpleprince233
Summary: After Boss has decided to spare Killbane to save Shaundi and Viola, Shaundi is pissed and wants to know why Boss chose to let the asshole who has caused them so much trouble run away. Follow this Journey as the Saints find love and a few familiar faces return. I'm fully aware of the story from SR3 but I'm going to slightly change it up somewhat you'll see what I mean.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one: I did it for a reason._

 _DISCLAMER: I do n_ _ot own Saints Row._

* * *

 **The Boss walked into the penthouse, after the events of the day. To describe The Bosses appearance he stood 6'7, with a nice muscular build, had jet black hair which he had styled in a slicked back executive type way. His facial hair was simple he had a black soul patch. He also had dark green eyes that you could just look and fall in love with. He was COVERED in tattoos. His entire arms were sleeved with his favorite and oldest tattoo on his right forearm saying "LUCKY 13" as he was born on Friday October 13th. He had his left knuckles tattooed with the word "LOST" and his right knuckles tattooed with the word "SOUL" each in black ink. His chest and stomach were also tattooed with "SAINTS" in big purple letters with a black outline over each letter. He was wearing a purple sweater with a black t-shirt over the sweater with black jeans and black and purple sneakers with purple had decided to spare Killbane so he can save Shaundi and Viola. Pierce had persuaded Boss to throw a party to celebrate the Saint's victory over STAG, he felt like they deserved to have a party after such shitty events but he made sure to have Kinzie do background checks on the strippers hired for the party as he didn't want a repeat of the last party thrown there at the penthouse.**

 **"HEY BOSS ENJOYING THE PARTY!?" Pierce yelled over the loud music.**

 **"YEAH HAVE YOU SEEN SHAUNDI ANYWHERE!?" Boss responded.**

 **"CHECK THE HELIPAD!" Pierce yelled back in response.**

* * *

 **Boss had walked outside, to the helipad and sure enough there she was. She was sitting at the edge of the helipad with her legs hanging off and, staring at the night sky.**

 **"Hey why aren't you inside with everyone else?" Boss asked her.**

 **"I just had a lot on my mind, and felt like I needed a little peace why aren't you inside?" She asked him.**

 **"I was just looking for you it seems like you've been avoiding me all day."**

 **"Well you've found me now you can go back inside and party with Pierce and his whores."**

 **"Whoa where the hell did that come from?"**

 **"Just please Boss leave me alone."**

 **"Shaundi did I do something here what the hell is wrong?"**

 **"Ok if you must know you fucking let Killbane go that's what's wrong that fucker wrecked Johnny's funeral and tried to kill us all. You chose to let that fucker go when so now he's laughing his ass off at us when he should be feeding fucking worms six feet under and it's because of you."**

 **Boss stood there shocked at her sudden outburst he couldn't believe this, hell, he expected this kind of outburst from Angel not mentioning Johnny of course.**

 **"So what's the reason this time Boss? Why did you decide to save me, and that fucking bitch Viola rather than to kill that fucker who caused so much trouble is it because of Viola I mean you do you want to fuck her?"**

 **"WHAT? No listen Shaundi, I chose to save both you and her for a reason. I felt like that fucker wasn't worth losing you guys over mainly you I mean I've known you for years now. I wasn't about to lose you over that fucker he wasn't worth it. Besides I know we'll catch him again eventually."**

 **Shaundi stood there. She had no idea that was the reason. She knew Boss cared about her and The Saints but he cared enough to let a major pain in the ass like Killbane go.**

 **"Boss listen, firstly, thank you I had no idea you cared about me that much but Boss I'm not afraid to sacrifice myself for the Saints if it means that a threat like Killbane is dead as well plus it gives me a chance to kick his ass for the rest of eternity in the after life."**

 **Boss just chuckled at that but could tell she was serious.**

 **"Shaundi I appreciate your loyalty and all but your not just another Saint to me. I mean I care about every member of The Saints but You, Pierce and Johnny if I had a say so I wouldn't let you guys die. Plus I know what your thinking, 'What about Johnny then?' I couldn't save him sadly I didn't have a say so believe me I regret it and if I had the chance I'd go back and change it without question but I can't but I know I had a say so today. I knew I could save you today and I chose to do so."**

 **He smiled at Shaundi and she did the same to him and stood up and hugged him tightly.**

 **"Thank you Boss." She whispered in his ear.**

 **"Your welcome Shaundi." He whispered back. She placed a kiss on his cheek and hugged him even tighter. He just smiled.**

 **"Lets go inside and watch Pierce get rejected by the strippers." She suggested. He just chuckled at that.**

 **"Sounds good to me." He responded back to her. He watched her walk away he knew she was safe for now. He felt like there was still some things left unsaid between them but he couldn't tell her for some reason. As confident as he was he simply could not tell her how he truly felt.**

 **"I bet your laughing your ass off now Johnny." He thought to himself.**

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter of this story I'm sorry for any grammatical errors as well as any punctuation errors and spelling mistakes but aside from that I'll try to write another chapter very soon please rate and review thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two: The Photo Album_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row._

* * *

 ** _Boss and Shaundi, walked back into the penthouse and found Pierce sitting down begging a stripper to come upstairs with him. He was quite drunk._**

 ** _"Come on girl just, come upstairs with me." He begged._**

 ** _"I already told you that'll cost you extra." She said with an annoyed tone._**

 ** _"And I told you I'll pay for it AFTERWARDS." He said with the same annoyed tone._**

 ** _"Sorry can't do that either you pay upfront or no deal."_**

 ** _"Damn girl fine, fine."_**

 ** _He looked over at The Boss. Boss already knew what he was going to ask._**

 ** _"Boss can you hook, me up with some money?" He said in a pleading and slurred voice._**

 ** _"Nope sorry Pierce you still haven't paid me back for the last time I did that." He responded._**

 ** _"Come on Boss don't be like that I thought we were friends." He said begging._**

 ** _"Pierce we are friends trust me 'cause if we wasn't I would've already split your skull open for not paying me back. Besides don't you have money I thought you were a 'Japanese commercial sensation?" He asked him._**

 ** _"Shit this is where my money went." He said looking around at the party. "Besides you gotta pay upfront for the girls to come along."_**

 ** _Boss let out an annoyed sigh. "Ok fine but I swear if you don't pay me back for this time and the last time I swear I'll get my money back one way or another." He said giving Pierce a menacing look._**

 ** _Pierce gulped at that. "You got it, thanks Boss." He said in a frightened tone. "Hey baby I got the money now please follow me upstairs."_**

 ** _"OH NO PIERCE YOU ARE NOT FUCKING ANOTHER STRIPPER IN MY BED AGAIN. I HAD TO BURN MY SHEETS AFTER LAST TIME." Shaundi yelled at him._**

 ** _"You heard her Pierce better find another place." Boss said._**

 ** _"Fine. Follow me baby I got another place." He said in a defeated tone._**

 ** _Boss and Shaundi both grabbed a drink and sat down on the couch._**

 ** _"I swear he needs a fucking girlfriend." Shaundi said as she took a sip of her drink._**

 ** _"Eh I don't know I kind of like seeing him beg although my wallet doesn't like it very much."_**

 ** _"Why do you always give in to him?"_**

 ** _"It's kind of hard when he gives you that 'Please oh please I'm so fucking desperate to get laid' look. He's such a loveable idiot."_**

 ** _"I guess but if I were you I'd stop giving in to him all the time."_**

 ** _Over the next few hours they enjoyed the rest of the party and everyone's company until they saw Pierce come staggering out of the gym wearing nothing but a black thong._**

 ** _"OH GOD EW JESUS CHRIST PIERCE." Boss yelled as Shaundi laughed._**

 ** _Pierce tried his best to form a sentience but it was no use._**

 ** _"C'mon Pierce you've had enough." Boss said as he grabbed Pierce by the arm._**

 ** _"Shaundi get something out of my dresser for Pierce to wear. I can't stand looking at him in this fucking thong." Boss said as he had a disgusted look on his face._**

 ** _"Gotcha Boss."_**

 ** _Shaundi made her way to Bosses room. She approached his dresser and opened the top drawer to find his boxers she blushed a little and closed the drawer laughing a bit._**

 ** _She opened another drawer and found some black free throw shorts she grabbed them and noticed a purple photo album. She picked it up and looked at it. She wanted to open it and look at the photos inside but she thought it might be rude to do that without his permission._**

 ** _"Hey Shaundi what's taking so long?" He asked her._**

 ** _She turned around and saw him standing there. He looked down and noticed her holding the shorts in one hand and his photo album in her other hand._**

 ** _"Oh you found my photo album."_**

 ** _"Oh um yeah sorry I just saw it when I grabbed these shorts for Pierce."_**

 ** _"It's ok. Did you look at it?"_**

 ** _"No I didn't want to without your permission."_**

 ** _"Oh it's fine hang on let me get these on Pierce and we'll look at it together." He said with a smile._**

 ** _"Oh ok." She said. She smiled at that. She didn't know why she was smiling at the thought of her and The Boss looking at a photo album. She just told herself it must have been the alcohol._**

 ** _"Ok he's dressed." She heard him say as he walked in._**

 ** _"Where did you put him?" She asked._**

 ** _"I just left him on the couch. Everyone's left now it's just the three of us. Anyways c'mon and sit down we'll look at the pictures." He said with another smile. Shaundi would never admit it but that's one of the many things she thought was attractive about The Boss she just loved to see him smile._**

 ** _"Ok." She said with another smile. He opened it up and the first picture they saw was of his 11th grade yearbook photo. In this picture he had longer black hair down to his neck and it had purple streaks in it. His beard in the photo looked like it had recently been shaven._**

 ** _"Oh my God Boss look at you!" She exclaimed._**

 ** _"I know I know." He said blushing._**

 ** _"It actually fits you." She said with a smile on her face._**

 ** _"I was a Goth kid in school."_**

 ** _"It seems to fit you."_**

 ** _"Oh there's more of me in here wearing eyeliner and nail polish."_**

 ** _"Oh my God you have got to let me see."_**

 ** _He flipped ahead a few pages and sure enough there he was in one of them. In this picture he was wearing black eyeliner that was harshly applied and black nail polish painted perfectly on each nail._**

 ** _"Wow Boss this look actually suits you." She said in an impressed tone._**

 ** _He flipped another page and she saw him with a group of people that was decked out in all black, eyeliner and nail polish._**

 ** _"We tried our best to look scary." He said as he chuckled._**

 ** _"Well I don't know about scary but I must admit you do look kind of cute like this." She instantly blushed after she said that._**

 ** _"Well thank you." He said with a smile. He turned the page and this time she saw a somewhat older Boss dressed in a black beanie, a purple shirt, black baggy jeans and black sneakers with black laces. In this picture he was standing next to Johnny._**

 ** _"This was the first picture that Johnny and I ever took together." He said in a somewhat sad voice._**

 ** _"You two look so badass in this picture." She was right they did look badass. Boss was holding a baseball bat on his shoulders and Johnny was holding a shotgun and both had serious looks on their faces._**

 ** _"Aisha took that picture of us. We weren't being as serious as we looked in this picture though we were actually very drunk heheh."_**

 ** _"I can tell actually." She said. They turned the page again and in this photo Boss and Aisha was standing next to each other. He had his arm wrapped around her neck while she had her arms wrapped around his waste both of them were smiling and looked somewhat drunk._**

 ** _"That was at a surprise birthday party The Saints threw for me." In the background Shaundi could see a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKYLAR."_**

 ** _"Who's Skylar?" She asked in a curious tone._**

 ** _"That's um my name." He said as his face turned red with embarrassment._**

 ** _"So that's your name. Huh I like it, it fits you."_**

 ** _"It's funny no one has called me that in years besides Johnny." He said with a frown._**

 ** _"So how did The Saints find out?" She asked in another curious tone._**

 ** _"I got really wasted and told them." He said in chuckles._**

 ** _"I should've known." She said smiling. Her smile quickly left as she thought about Johnny some more she really missed him as did Skylar._**

 ** _"I miss Johnny so much." She said as tears started to form in the brims of her eyes._**

 ** _"I do too." He said in a calming voice. She started crying a little. He noticed this and pulled her next to him more and hugged her tightly. Wanting to quickly change the subject she started talking about his name more._**

 ** _"So now that I know your name does that mean I can call you by your name?" She asked._**

 ** _"Well I guess but only when it's just us deal?"_**

 ** _"Deal." She said smiling. Both of them sat there in silence that wasn't awkward or comfortable just a silence._**

 ** _"Well Skylar." She said in amusement. "It's getting late so I'll be heading home now." He looked at the clock on his nightstand and it said "1:30 a.m."_**

 ** _"Wow I didn't know it was that late are you ok to drive?" He asked her._**

 ** _"This wouldn't be my first time driving home drunk." She said with a smile on her face._**

 ** _"Well I don't want to risk it you can stay here tonight in the guest room." He told her._**

 ** _"Fine I'll stay." She said to him. He walked her to the guest room and turned on the light._**

 ** _"Pierce is dying to have this room." He told her._**

 ** _"I can see why but knowing him he'll just fuck it up with posters of naked women and stuff like that."_**

 ** _"Yeah that's why I kind of don't want to let him have it. Hey why don't you take it?" He asked her._**

 ** _"Why?" She asked._**

 ** _"Well think about you can crash here when you've had a long day or if in your current case are to drunk to drive and happen to be here you can just sleep here. Plus you can decorate it however you want."_**

 ** _"Well I guess it would be nice to have a second place to stay just incase." She admitted._**

 ** _"See there you go. Hey do you have anything to sleep in?" He asked her._**

 ** _"No actually I don't I guess I'll just sleep in my clothes."_**

 ** _"As if hang on." He told her. He made his way down the hall back to his room and opened his dresser and got a pair of black sweatpants and a black tank top both of them were to small for him now. He made his way back to her room and handed her the tank top and sweatpants._**

 ** _"Here you go." He said as he handed her the clothes._**

 ** _"Thanks." She said to him. She stared at him for a few seconds he looked back at her with a confused look on his face._**

 ** _"What?" He asked her._**

 ** _"I need you to leave so I can put these on." She told him with a smile on her face._**

 ** _"Oh my bad sorry." He walked into the hallway and closed the door and listened to Pierce snoring very loudly._**

 ** _"Ok you can come back now." She said to him. He walked back into the room and saw her laying down in the bed._**

 ** _"Thanks for the room and clothes Skylar." She told him._**

 ** _"It's no problem." He responded with a smile on his face._**

 ** _"Well I'm very tired and I'm sure you are as well so why don't we get some sleep?"_**

 ** _"I hope we can Pierce is fucking snoring away down there." She just laughed at that._**

 ** _"If you can sleep through explosions and gunfire I'm sure you can sleep through a little snoring."_**

 ** _"I guess we'll see then." He told her. "Hey if you want to stay a little while longer tomorrow I'll make us some breakfast."_**

 ** _"Can you even cook?" She asked in a curious tone. He chuckled at her questioning._**

 ** _"You give me to little credit Shaundi."_**

 ** _"Ok fine I'll stay for your breakfast of cereal if you manage to not burn that by some miracle." She said in a amusing voice._**

 ** _"Trust me Shaundi I'll make you the best damn breakfast you ever had."_**

 ** _"Can't wait." She told him. He walked over to the edge of the bed and bent down to give her hug. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck._**

 ** _"Goodnight Shaundi."_**

 ** _"Goodnight Skylar." After she said that to him she placed another kiss on his cheek and smiled at him afterwards._**

 ** _He returned the smile to her walked out of the room flipping the lights off and closing the door behind him._**

 ** _Walking down the hallway he listened once more to Pierce's loud snoring and made his way to his room._**

 ** _Stripping down to just his boxers he laid down in his bed pulling the huge blanket on him he thought about Shaundi calling him cute and how she accepted his hug and then kissed him on his cheek. He smiled as he replayed those moments in his head before drifting off to sleep._**

* * *

 _Ok that's chapter two of this story I hope you enjoy it I wasn't to sure if I wanted to continue on to that night in the story but if felt right to me but anyways please rate and review and stay tuned for the next chapter thanks again._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three: Breakfast with a surprise._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row_

* * *

 **Shaundi awoke the next morning, to hear the sound of clattering in the kitchen she stepped out of her new bedroom and walked to the balcony of the staircase to see Skylar cooking in the kitchen she was surprised to see him doing so well in there perhaps she did give him to little credit.**

 **"Morning." She said to him.**

 **"Morning. He replied to her with a smile. He was wearing purple free throw shorts and a black tank top that showed off his muscles and tattoos nicely.**

 **"That actually smells really good."**

 **"Yeah so much for my 'breakfast of cereal' and as you can see none of this food is burning." He said with his back to her as he continued cooking.**

 **"So what are we having?" She asked him.**

 **"We are having French Toast with maple syrup to dip it in, sausage, slices of orange and coffee." He informed her.**

 **"Wow that sounds great." She told him.**

 **"Yeah it's pretty good it was Johnny's favorite breakfast. Every morning back when I lived with him and Aisha back in the day in Stilwater he would always ask me to make this for him. I got burned out on it for awhile."**

 **"Wait I didn't know you lived with Johnny and Aisha."**

 **"Huh? Oh yeah I moved in with them after Johnny found out I was staying in the basement of the first hideout for the Saints."**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Johnny and Skylar were walking down the stairs to the basement of the church. Well Johnny was having a bit of trouble walking down them 'cause of the brace on his leg and Skylar had to save him from falling down them a couple of times. The Saints were having a party this night to celebrate Johnny getting out of the hospital and back with The Saints.**

 **"So Julies keeps his good beer down here in the basement?" Skylar asked him.**

 **"Yep this beer is only for special occasions. I guess me getting out of the hospital is a special occasion." Johnny informed him.**

 **As they continued walking in the basement Johnny almost tripped over a sleeping bag. Skylar caught him just in time.**

 **"DAMMIT I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF THOSE FUCKING HOBO FUCKS." Johnny angrily yelled.**

 **"No Johnny chill this is my sleeping bag." Skylar informed him.**

 **"What why do you have a sleeping bag here in the basement?."**

 **"Because I don't have anywhere to go right now and I don't have money to rent a place yet 'cause lately someone has been stealing it from my bank account."**

 **Johnny was shocked he couldn't believe that his new friend was homeless and living there in the basement. It was something he wasn't having.**

 **"Ok fuck this shit c'mon man you ain't staying here." He told him.**

 **"Where the fuck else am I supposed to stay?" Skylar asked him.**

 **"With me and 'Eesh she won't mind hell she's been looking to pay you back since you were able to get her out of The Vice King's record label plus I owe you for saving me anyways."**

 **"Are you sure man? I mean I can stay here it doesn't bother me at all."**

 **"I'm positive now you go gather what shit you got and you get your ass to my place we can gather all of 'Eesh's old recording equipment out and that can be your room." Johnny told him with a smile.**

 **"Wow man I don't know what to say."**

 **"How about 'yes Johnny I'd love to." Skylar chuckled at that.**

 **"Yes Johnny I'd love to." Johnny smiled at that and then pulled him into a handshake/hug.**

 **"Thank you Johnny it means a lot."**

 **"It's no problem Sky."**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **"Wow I can't believe that Johnny let you stay with him and Aisha." Shaundi said.**

 **"Yeah I remember when I moved him Johnny and I got into an argument on how to move her old recording equipment."**

 **"Really?" Shaundi said as she laughed at that.**

 **"Yep he was all like 'TURN IT TO MY LEFT AND THEN TWIST IT A LITTLE! And I was like "I DID MOVE IT TO YOUR LEFT YOU ASS BUT I CAN'T TWIST IT A LITTLE IT'S FUCKING STUCK IN THE DAMN DOORWAY!" Shaundi laughed at the visual she was getting of Skylar and Johnny arguing.**

 **"What is it with men always arguing on how to move furniture and other stuff?"**

 **"I have no idea but it's fun to watch but not fun to partake in." After that they heard Pierce groaning on the couch.**

 **"Oh shit man my fucking head can you two please keep it down a little?" Pierce groaned.**

 **"Hey there how's that hangover treatin' ya'?" Skylar asked him.**

 **"Fuck off man."**

 **"Oh well I guess you don't want a cup of my nice hot hangover killing coffee do you?" Skylar smugly asked him with a smile. He was enjoying toying with him.**

 **"I'd love some Boss please let me get some and a couple painkillers please." Pierce begged him.**

 **"There ya' there's the magic words." Skylar said as he handed him a cup of coffee and two painkillers.**

 **"Thanks Boss." Pierce took the pills with the coffee and then sniffed the air.**

 **"Damn Boss that smells great." Pierce said as he sat up.**

 **"Yeah I bet now come get some." Pierce walked over with his coffee and grabbed a plate of food and said down at the counter with Skylar and Shaundi.**

 **"Damn Boss this shit is excellent." Pierce said with a mouthful of food.**

 **"Yeah it is actually." Shaundi said as she took a bite.**

 **"Thank you thank you." Skylar smugly said as he took a drink of his coffee.**

 **"What the fuck Sky you made my favorite breakfast and you didn't fuckin' call me?" They all heard a familiar voice say. Skylar's jaw dropped along with his cup of coffee when they saw who it was.**

 **"JOHNNY?" He said in a shocked voice. Sure enough there he was in all his glory. He didn't look dead hell he looked great.**

 **"HOLY SHIT JOHNNY!" Skylar said as he ran over and hugged Johnny trying to look as manly as possible while doing so.**

 **"Yeah Sky it's me." He said as he hugged Skylar.**

 **"Yo where the fuck's my hug at you guys?" He said to Pierce and Shaundi. They both ran over to him and hugged him at the same time.**

 **"How the fuck are you alive I fucking thought that French fucker Loren killed you?" Skylar said in complete disbelief.**

 **"Shit you thought that pussy could kill me? Fuck no here's what happened.**

 **LOREN'S PLANE**

* * *

 **Johnny and Loren were fighting. Both men not wanting to give the other an advantage. Finally Johnny got the advantage on him when he punched him in his bad eye that he fucked up earlier. Loren fell to the ground in pain. Johnny then kicked him in the ribs and smiled as he watched his fallen foe on the ground in pain. Johnny grabbed a knife and held it to Loren's throat and looked him his eyes. Well his one good eye.**

 **"Nothing would bring me more pleasure than to slit your fucking throat and watch you bleed the fuck out but that wouldn't be fair to my friends on the other side here so with that said we're going to land this plane in Stilwater and then my friends and I are going to kill you." Johnny said with a sick smile on his face.**

 **"Johnny we're about to jump!" He heard Shaundi say on the intercom. He let Loren and the knife go and walked over to the intercom and pushed the button to talk back to Shaundi.**

 **"Right on I'll see you guys back in Stilwate UGH." He yelled in pain. He looked down to see a knife sticking out of his ribs. He pulled the knife out and threw it towards Loren but he ducked and tackled Johnny through the door to the other side and punched him multiple times in his face and his now bleeding ribs. Johnny mustered up some strength and pushed him off. As Loren was on the ground Johnny kicked him in the mouth and felt a breeze behind him. He turned around and saw the Planes giant door had be opened. As he wasn't paying attention he felt Loren kick him in his bad ribs. Johnny fell down and Loren kicked him again and again and again. Then he grabbed him by his jacket and threw him into a giant crate. After that he pulled him towards the giant door right before he threw out of the plane Johnny spat a mixture of blood and saliva at him.**

 **"Fuck you Frenchy." He said with such hate and malice. Loren just smiled and threw him out of the plane. Johnny was falling when he noticed someone in a black and red suit falling as well. He was dead and he had a unopened parachute and a machine gun in his dead hands. Johnny air swam over towards the body and grabbed both items. As he strapped the parachute on he noticed more men falling but they weren't dead Johnny shot them all not caring who they were if they wasn't purple he didn't trust them. After he was sure he was clear of them he pulled the chord and felt his body jerk back up in the air.**

 **He was now safely descending. While doing so he noticed something he looked closer and saw it was The Boss and Shaundi. He was relived to see that they were ok.**

 **"BOSS." He yelled but no response.**

 **"BOSS." He yelled even louder still no response. He had decided he would just land first and then try to get in contact with him. Once he finally hit the ground he had no idea where the hell he was he looked around and noticed some man getting out of his black SUV he ran over and punched the man in the face knocking him out instantly. He grabbed his keys from his hands and started up the car and backed out of the ally. After that he drove around not knowing where the fuck he was going he knew this would get him nowhere then he noticed a GPS in the car. He just smacked himself in the head and turned it on. He typed in "Stilwater" and it displayed "1,500" miles on the screen. He followed the path the GPS had given him once he saw the buildings of Stilwater he knew where to go from here. He drove to the Purgatory hideout and pulled into his marked parking spot. He got out of the car and walked to the doors but stopped when he heard blasting music. He made his way inside and down the stairs to see The Saints dancing with each other and strippers as well as smoking weed and drinking. He shook his head and walked over to the DJ who was spinning the records. He took the DJ by his neck and smashed his face into the table and then stopped the music and grabbed a mic.**

 **"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME." He yelled everyone looked up and saw him and started whispering.**

 **"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP." Everyone finally did.**

 **"Now is this what the fuck Boss told you to do huh fucking party while we went to go rob the fucking bank?" He said into the mic.**

 **"No he didn't he fucking told you to stay posted incase the fucking cops showed up here."**

 **"No cops showed up." A random Saint said. Johnny saw him and took a record from the DJ's table and threw it like a Frisbee. It hit the Saint in the head not killing him but knocking him out.**

 **"I don't fucking care you should've stayed posted until you were told otherwise. Now The Boss and Shaundi are in some place called Steelport they'll be fine though until they return I'm in charge and if any of you have a problem with it you can get your ass kicked right here right now any problems?" Not a single word from any of them were muttered.**

 **"Good. Now half of you go to sleep the other half of you stay awake and stay fucking ready just incase something happens any questions?" No questions were asked.**

 **"Alright then." Johnny walked away and walked up the steps to Bosses room. He knew Boss wouldn't mind him sleeping there temporarily. He wasn't about to sleep in his boxers in Bosses bed he knew the things Boss did there. He walked over to Bosses dresser and got a pair of shorts from there and put them on. He laid down in the bed and shut the lights off almost instantly falling asleep.**

* * *

 **"Wait why didn't you try to call me?" Skylar asked Johnny.**

 **"I knew you were busy and pissed off so I didn't want to disturb you." He admitted as he walked to the food on the counter and ate some of it.**

 **"So I'm assuming Loren is dead?" Johnny said as he took a bite of French toast soaked in syrup.**

 **"Yeah I crushed his ass with a giant metal ball." Skylar told Johnny.**

 **"Bad fucking ass man." Johnny said as he raised his hand for Skylar to slap. Skylar gladly did.**

 **"Wait, wait hold the fuck up who the fuck is Sky?" Pierce asked.**

 **"Um that's me. My name is Skylar." Boss admitted to Pierce.**

 **"Shit you didn't tell us damn man I thought Shaundi and I meant more to you than that."**

 **"Actually Pierce." Shaundi said.**

 **"He told me last night." Shaundi admitted. Pierce went wide eyed at her confession.**

 **"Damn Boss well can I call you Skylar?"**

 **"Not until you pay me back the money you owe me." Skylar said in a joking tone.**

 **"So never then?" Pierce joked back with him. Everyone laughed at that. Once the laughter died down Skylar talked again.**

 **"Fine you can call me Skylar." He would've been pissed at that but he was to damn happy to be pissed. Johnny was back .**

* * *

 _Alright that's chapter three. I brought back. Johnny yes I know Johnny came back in SRIV but I decided to bring him back for this story he's apart of the few familiar faces I'm bringing back. I'd like to thank the people who've said such great things about the story so far as well as the awesome followers and the awesome people who favorite this story thanks again. As always rate, review and stay tuned for the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Diary

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row

* * *

Skylar and Johnny walked over the TV, turning on the system and started Zombie Uprising choosing their characters and their weapons.

"So we doing a little two on two or we teaming up?" Johnny asked Skylar.

"Lets team up I don't wanna kick your ass just yet haha." Skylar said with a cocky laugh.

"Whatever. Hey man want a beer?" Johnny asked him.

"Johnny its 11:30 in the morning." Skylar informed him.

"So you want a beer or not?"

"Fine." Skylar finally gave up. Johnny walked over to the fridge and looked for the beer.

"All you have is light beer?" Johnny asked him.

"Um yeah I gotta look good for the paparazzi." Johnny just shook his head at Skylar.

"Man are you serious?"

"What? Look those tabloids are ruthless even if I have a fucking cheeseburger those fuckers are all on it fucking assholes." Skylar said with a pissed off look on his face.

"Hey dude you chose this lifestyle better be ready for what comes with it." Johnny told him as he handed him his beer.

* * *

Shaundi drove through the traffic of Steeleport with Pierce still gabbing away with Ultor on his phone.

"No no we need this shit released by next month our stores are demanding it."

Shaundi rolled her eyes at the conversation. Pierce should have known he wasn't gonna win with them but he kept trying to convince them.

"Alright fine two months is the highest I'll go."

They finally arrived at the Steeleport Ultor to their marked parking spot.

"Thanks Shaundi."

"No problem."

"Hey will you pick me up later?"

"What am I your personal driver?"

"Fine fine I'll get someone else." With that Shaundi drove back to her apartment.

"Hey Shaundi." A random Saint said sitting down looking at a magazine."

"Hey Darrin." She said with a friendly smile."

"I swear Shaundi you gotta tell me when you're not coming I was worried sick." He told her with a worried look on his face.

"Sorry I got a little tipsy and Boss wouldn't let me leave."

"Still a call would've been nice." He said with a chuckle.

"I'll remember next time." She told him with a smile. She stepped into the elevator pushing her floor number and going up. She finally made it to her floor and walked into her apartment. Since she now had a room at Skylar's place she decided to bring some of her belongings with her so she went to her room and looked around at what to take with her.

* * *

Hours later Skylar and Johnny was still playing Zombie Uprising.

"OH YEAH FUCKING GOTCHA SKY FUCK YEAH!" Johnny yelled as he shot Skylar's player in the face with his blood and brains going everywhere.

"Enjoy it while it lasts asshole 'cause when I respawn your ass is mine!" Skylar yelled. As he had the perfect shot for Johnny's player his phone started ringing.

"Its Shaundi." Skylar told Johnny.

"No phone breaks." Johnny told him.

"C'mon man." Skylar pleaded.

"Fine fine." Johnny said as he paused the game.

"Hey Shaundi whats up?" Skylar asked her. As he said that Johnny unpaused the game and shot Skylar's player.

"HA TOTAL HEADSHOT SUCK IT."

"What the fuck is going on there?" Shaundi asked Skylar.

"Nothing Johnny and I are playing Zombie Uprising and he just cheated." Skylar informed her.

"Ugh everytime you guys play that game you always argue and accuse each other of cheating." Shaundi said in a annoyed tone.

"Whatever so whats up?"

"Well I stopped by my apartment and got some of my things to put in my new room at your place and I was wondering if you and Johnny would help me."

"Sure you downstairs?"

"Yeah I'm down in the garage waiting."

"Alight Johnny and I will be down in just a few."

"C'mon cheater we gotta help Shaundi she's got some of her stuff downstairs."

"Ha you're calling me a cheater total pot kettle." Johnny said with a smirk."

"This isn't over." Skylar told him. They stepped into the elevator and pushed the button to go down to the garage. Johnny cringed at the horrible elevator music playing.

"Jesus I thought you would've changed this music with elevator style rock or something."

"Thanks for reminding me." They both stepped out into the garage finding Shaundi's purple Torch and her sitting on the hood of it.

"Hey guys." She said with a smile.

"Hey." They said at the same time.

"So where's all the stuff?" Johnny asked her.

"In the back." She told him. She opened the drivers door and moved her seat up showing them piles and piles of boxes and other items.

"Its not that much really." She told them.

"Uh I beg to differ." Skylar told her.

"Oh yeah there's more in the trunk." She said as she hit the trunk button on her key's popping open the trunk to reveal more boxes.

"Jesus Shaundi did you bring your entire apartment?" Skylar asked her.

"Haha very funny." She said with a annoyed look on her face.

"Whatever man lets get this over with." Johnny said as he grabbed a few boxes. Skylar followed close behind with a few boxes as well.

They finished in about 20 minutes. They both sat down on the couch grabbing their controllers.

"Is this all you guys have done?" She asked them.

"Yep." They both answered at the same time yet again.

"Seems a little boring but whatever I gotta unpack upstairs."

"Have fun with that." Skylar told her.

"Hey man go tell her." Johnny said to him.

"Tell her what?" Skylar asked him.

"You know that you lov-" He was cut off by Skylar's hand on his mouth.

"Seriously man not now." He said as he removed his hand from Johnny's mouth.

"OK 1. Do not put your hand on my mouth again that's just weird 2. You said you was gonna tell her when she got back."

"I said I would tell her I never said when I would."

"Either you tell her or I will." Johnny said looking right into Skylar's eyes.

"You're bluffing." Skylar said not breaking the eye contact.

"Oh yeah? Watch this. HEY SHAUNDI SKY-" Johnny was cut off yet again by Skylar tackling him down on the couch and putting a cushion on his face.

"Fuck Johnny shut up!" Skylar yelled in a whispering tone.

"What is it?" Shaundi yelled back down.

"Johnny just wanted to tell you that I would be glad to help you more if you need it." Skylar yelled back to her.

"Oh good I actually needed your help come on up."

"On it." Johnny pushed Skylar off of him causing him to fall on the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU ASSHOLE?" Johnny yelled.

"My problem? whats your fucking problem Johnny?"

"My problem is that my best friend is supposed to be a fucking badass but he can't tell a girl he's in love with her."

"Keep your damn voice down Johnny I'm going to tell her I'm just waiting for the right moment." After he said that he walked upstairs to see what Shaundi needed help with.

"What the hell are you guys yelling about down there?" Shaundi asked him.

"Just some bullshit with Zombie Uprising." He told her.

"I swear that game is going to be the downfall of your friendship anyways I was wondering if you could put away some of my things while I start cooking dinner."

"Yeah sure and what are you cooking?"

"You'll see." She said with a smile.

"Alight then." As he said that Johnny came in the room.

"Oh good Johnny you can help Skylar with this."

"Yeah sure no problem." Johnny said looking around at all the boxes in the room.

"You guys know where to put everything right?"

"Yeah we got it covered." Skylar told her.

"OK great well get to it." She said as she walked out of the room.

"Since when did we become Shaundi's maid's?" Johnny asked as he opened a box.

"I dunno but lets just get it done." Skylar said. For the next few minutes they unpacked the boxes putting things where they needed to be put.

"Hey check this out." Johnny said holding a purple book.

"What is it?" Skylar asked him.

"Its Shaundi's diary." Johnny said showing Skylar the diary cover that had Shaundi's name on it.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Johnny said with a sneaky smirk on his face.

"Yep" Skylar replied with an even sneakier smirk on his face.

"Fuck it has a lock on it." Johnny said.

"Let me see it." Skylar said to him. Johnny handed him the diary.

"I can totally pick this lock." Skylar told Johnny.

"How?" Johnny asked in a confused tone.

"Like this." Skylar grabbed a hair pin from one of the boxes bending it and putting it in the lock.

"There we are." Skylar said with a smile.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Johnny asked him.

"You know I got two little sisters Johnny I used to pick the lock on their diary's all the time."

"Good point." Johnny told him. They opened the diary and looked the first page written in neat cursive.

* * *

 _Well my mom sent me this telling me it would keep my mind occupied while I do my time so what the hell I'll give it a try I dunno what to write about though prison is boring as hell nothing exciting happen's here besides a fight or two but the guards break that up before it gets to bad. Anyways I did meet this cool guy named Johnny Gat turns out he was a member of The Third Street Saints he was talking about this one guy who done a lot for The Saints although he didn't say his real name he just called him "Playa" but from the way Johnny was talking about him they sounded pretty close and he even said he's in the prison infirmary I'd like to check that out at some point until then bye._

* * *

"So you bragged about me in prison huh?" Skylar asked Johnny.

"Yeah I thought you deserved a little credit."

"A little?"

"Fine a lot."

"Alright let's check out the next page.

* * *

 _Well today was kinda eventful the really cool guard Erick Brooks who lets me smoke weed down in the basement of the prison actually knew "Playa" because he was a friend of "Playa's" family he said that "Playa" called him Uncle Erick and that before "Playa" got involved with The Saints he worked on construction with his father and Erick he also said he knew his real name but told me he wouldn't say his real name out of respect for him I asked him if he was working in construction why was he working here in the prison and he told me he took the job to keep an eye on "Playa" So today I went down to the infirmary and got a look at him._

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _Shaundi walked down the hall with Erick Brooks beside her._

 _"OK remember Shaundi you got 10 minutes to do this OK?_

 _"Yeah yeah Erick I understand this it right here?" She asked him pointing at the door infront of them._

 _"Yep now remember 10 minutes."  
_

 _"I got it OK?" She walked in and sure enough there he was his face was all bandaged up and the only sound in the room was the beeping of machines around him._

 _"Wow holy shit there he is." Shaundi said to herself._

 _"Um hey there I'm Shaundi." She said feeling kind of foolish talking to a guy in a coma. She took a seat in a chair and lit up a blunt and taking a long hit from it._

 _"I bet you've seen better days." She said with a chuckle. She blew some of the smoke in his direction and watched it fade away._

 _"I gotta say you're a great listener most guys won't shut the hell up long enough for me to even say a little about myself." She said as she laughed yet again knowing he didn't have a choice but to listen._

 _"Well I guess I should say what I'm in for. I'm actually in for drug charges and prostitution sucks ass but I should be out soon maybe when you wake up we can hang out sometime." With that Shaundi heard a pecking on the door she looked to see Erick's head in the little window he motioned for her to move it along._

 _"Well that's officer buzz kill telling me its time to go oh wait sorry I shouldn't say that about a beloved family friend like that." She smiled and before she left the room she bent over and gave the comatose man a big hug._

 _"I guess I'll see you around."_

* * *

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Skylar and Johnny looked at the page then at each other.

"Wow man so she hung out with you in a coma even I didn't know about that that's crazy."

"I wonder why she wanted to meet me so bad."

"Well I kinda did talk ya up." Johnny said with a smirk.

"Guys dinner is ready." They heard Shaundi yell.

"Lets eat man." Johnny said. They walked down the stairs smelling the wonderful smell of Lasagna cooking. Shaundi was placing plates and silverware on the table.

"Wow Shaundi this smells great." Johnny said smelling the air.

"Thank you like I said I make dinner tonight." She said with a smile. She started filling up their glasses with red wine.

"Now the wine isn't anything special but it'll go good with the food." She said as she walked over to the oven getting the Lasagna out.

"Damn Shaundi that looks amazing." Skylar said eyeing the food.

"Thank you Skylar." She said with a sweet smile eyeing those green eyes that she loved so much. Skylar eyed her beautiful crystal blue eyes both of them not blinking.

"Hey can we stop with the damn staring contest and eat already." Johnny said in chuckles.

"Yeah Johnny we can eat now." Shaundi said not taking her eyes away from Skylar's. Finally she walked over and grabbed the food placing it on the middle of the table.

As everyone made their plates Skylar began praying over his food then crossed himself he looked up to see Johnny and Shaundi looking at him with confused faces.

"What? You guys know I'm Roman Catholic." He told them.

"Yeah yeah we know OK lets eat." Johnny said grabbing a huge piece of food on his fork and stuffing his mouth with it. Once everyone was finished eating Johnny took all the dishes in the kitchen for them.

"I'll be right back guys I gotta get changed for bed." Shaundi told them.

Shaundi walked upstairs in her room even though she loved it she was going remodel the room soon. She looked around seeing everything was pretty much in place aside from a few unopened boxes she decided she would finish it tomorrow. She walked over to her dresser seeing her diary laying on it at first it looked normal but then she noticed the lock was off of it. Anger rose in her she grabbed it and walked downstairs to see Skylar and Johnny cleaning the dishes.

"HEY." She yelled. Both men startled turned around and saw Shaundi looking at them with a pissed off face. Johnny looked down to see her holding her diary in her right hand.

"Oh fuck." He said to himself.

"Which one of you fucked with my diary?" She asked in pure anger. Neither man said a word.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" She yelled again.

"Shaundi... um we didn't mess with it." Skylar said feeling nervous hoping she wouldn't see through his lies.

"He's right Shaundi we didn't mess with it." Johnny said sounding calmer than Skylar. She eyed both of them for a several seconds.

"Oh wait fuck I'm sorry I just remembered the lock fucked up a while back sorry guys." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah no problem Shaundi its all good." Skylar told her. With that she walked back upstairs to change into her pajamas.

"Um did you pee a little?" Johnny asked him.

"Yep." Skylar said trying to calm himself down.

"Hey go tell her." Johnny said to him.

"Johnny I dunno if now's the best time."

"Why not I mean she's not mad anymore we just had a great dinner and had a damn good time she's happy, you're happy and I'm happy perfect chance."

"You're right I'm gonna tell her." He said with a confident look on his face.

"That's my boy." He said as he patted his shoulder. Skylar jogged up the steps and gently knocked on the door.

"Yeah come in." He heard Shaundi say.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure." She said with a smile. Out of nowhere she started getting really nervous and red faced.

"Shaundi I... I..." He was stuttering around his words. He took a deep breath and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Shaundi I."

* * *

 _Alright chapter five is done I'm so sorry it took me this long to update and also I'm sorry for the misleading update on the 25th of November I didn't mean for that to happen but I hope this chapter makes up for it I honestly think this is my longest chapter haha anyways I promise I won't make you guys wait that long again for the next update I promise I will update this story more often as a matter of the fact I already have a good idea for the next chapter also if I offended anyone with the prayer part of the story I apologize I understand if you are but I never noticed anyone really making a reference to Bosses religion (if he has one at all) but once again I apologize in advance but as always rate, review and stayed tuned for the next chapter._


	5. update

Hey guys listen I have no idea what happened to chapter four I'm sorry that its gone if any of you could help me possibly recover it somehow that'd be great if there's a way let me know thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Yet another showdown with enemies.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row**

* * *

 **There he stood, trying his best to tell her he loved her Skylar was confident but even he couldn't get the words out to tell her.**

 **"You what?" She asked him with a confused look on her face.**

 **"SHIT I'M FUCKING BLOWING IT!" He screamed in his head.**

 **"Shaundi I lov-" He was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.**

 **"Dammit." He said aloud.**

 **"One sec Shaundi." He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Looking at the screen it was Pierce.**

 **"What Pierce?" He said in an extreme annoyed tone.**

 **"Boss I'm trapped down by that apartment building we bought when we first got to Steeleport. Some fuckin' Morningstar and Luchador fucks started shooting at me, I was able to outrun them for about 15 minutes but they shot my tires and now they got me held up inside it. A few random Saint's are out there trying to fight them off but their outnumbered man." He yelled into the phone.**

 **"Shit OK we're on our way stay put and be careful." He hung up the phone.**

 **"What is it?" Shaundi asked with concern.**

 **"Its Pierce he's held up by some Morningstar and Luchador guys." He said as he ran downstairs.**

 **"Shit we gotta help him." She said as she followed close behind."**

 **"What the fuck is going on." Johnny asked in a confused tone.**

 **"Pierce needs help." Skylar told him.**

 **"With what did he get his ass kicked by some strip club bouncers again?" Johnny asked with a smile on his face.**

 **"No but I'll explain on the way. You strapped?" Skylar almost face palmed himself. Of course Johnny was strapped. They all ran to the elevator. Skylar was pushing the button over and over hoping it would get there faster. Finally it got there and they all ran inside of it with Skylar pushing the button to get to the first floor.**

 **"Hang in there Pierce." Skylar said out loud.**

 **Pierce was hiding behind the counter of the lobby in the apartment building waiting for Boss to get there. He clutched his pistol in his hands waiting for the sight of any fucker in a red and black suit or a green mask and tights to find him. He briefly looked up to see a purple venom speeding down the road taking out a few Moringstar and Luchadors in the process. He looked on with a smile of relief as he saw Boss, Johnny and Shaundi getting out of the car with their guns blazing.**

 **"Man this is fucking awesome!" Johnny yelled in excitement.**

 **"Don't get to distracted in your excitement Johnny!" Skylar yelled over the gunfire.**

 **"Shit man you know me I'm always focused when it comes to murdering!" Johnny yelled back.**

 **"Where's Pierce?!" Shaundi yelled out in question.**

 **"Inside the building here give him this Johnny and I will cover you!" Skylar yelled as he tossed Shaundi a TEK-Z10. Shaundi caught it no problem and began running towards the building as Johnny and Skylar covered her. She ran to the doors opening them and looked around the lobby.**

 **"Pierce?" She said looking around the lobby.**

 **"Over here." He said as he poked his head up from behind the counter.**

 **"Oh thank God. Here catch." She said tossing the weapon to him.**

 **"Thanks now let's get the fuck out of here." He said to her. They both ran to the doors. Before going outside they leaned against the walls on either side and poked their heads out to see what had awaited them outside.**

 **"Shit Boss and Johnny took most of them fucka's out." Pierce said in a impressed tone.**

 **"That's why their the dream team." Shaundi said in a dreamy voice as she admired Skylar watching him take care of business in the only way he really knew how to.**

 **"Yeah well even the best teams need help from time to time let's go." He said as he prepared to run outside. Before he did though he looked st Shaundi who had yet to move. Instead she was looking on at something or someone.**

 **"Shaundi." Pierce said to her trying to get her attention.**

 **"Shaundi." He said a bit louder this time hoping she heard him.**

 **"SHAUNDI!" He yelled finally getting her attention.**

 **"FUCK WHAT?!" She yelled.**

 **"Damn girl relax I said your name like three times why didn't you answer?" He asked her.**

 **"Sorry I got sidetracked. Let's go." She said as she ran outside firing her gun. Pierce followed close behind her but he was tackled by a Luchador member. While they were on the ground the fucker in the green mask pulled a knife from his tights and tried to cut Pierce's throat.**

 **"FUCK OFF ME ASSHOLE!" Pierce yelled at the man. Pierce was able to throw a punch at the mans right temple which made him drop the knife. Pierce quickly grabbed the knife and stuck it in the mans neck and watched as his body went limp and fell over him with the wound gushing blood everywhere. Pierce looked up and saw another Luchador running towards him. Acting quickly Pierce grabbed the knife from the dead mans neck and threw it towards the running Luchador's face catching him directly in the forehead.**

 **"Bullseye." Pierce said with a cocky smile. He got up dusting himself off and felt a warm liquid on his hands. Looking at them he saw it was the Luchador's blood who tackled him to the ground.**

 **"Dammit asshole got blood on my suit." Skylar and Johnny were still firing away at the Morningstar and Luchador's both of them barely breaking a sweat.**

 **"So tell me something." Johnny casually said as he shot down a Morningstar.**

 **"What?" Skylar said in a equally casual voice as he shot down some Luchador's.**

 **"Why the fuck are these guys wearing masks?" Johnny asked him.**

 **I mean are they some pro-wrestlers gone mad or something?" Johnny asked.**

 **" I dunno maybe. Their boss is a wrestler named Killbane." Skylar informed him.**

 **"Killbane? Really wow what a fucking horrible wrestling name." Johnny said in a unimpressed tone.**

 **"Yeah he fucking sucks I kicked his ass no problem and I'm not even trained." Skylar said.**

 **"I gotta see that sometime." Johnny said as he fired at a group of Morningstar.**

 **"Got the video back at the penthouse we'll watch it later." Skylar told him.**

 **"Wow you really have a copy of that?" Johnny asked him with a smile on his face.**

 **"Yep I watch it sometimes to remind myself how badass I truly am." Skylar said with a cocky smile.**

 **"Shouldn't have expected anything less." Johnny said.**

 **"No you shouldn't have." Skylar said with the same cocky smile. Shaundi ran back beside Skylar kneeling down beside him looking up over the hood of his car.**

 **"Jesus Christ how many of these fuckers are there?" She asked him.**

 **"I dunno but we gotta be thinning them out I mean we've had to have killed at least 50 or 60 of these fuckers." Skylar said not looking at her as he fired at everything that wasn't wearing purple.**

 **"At some point they gotta give up I mean how much more can they handle? Shit how more can we handle?" She asked him.**

 **"I can handle plenty and Johnny is having a fucking blast." Skylar told her.**

 **"Listen Shaundi I gotta tell you something." He said to her.**

 **"Can't it wait I mean we're kind of busy here." She said reloading her gun.**

 **"That's the point something bad can happen any second and I gotta tell you this." He said kneeling down beside her and looking at her.**

 **"What is it?" She said looking into his eyes.**

 **"Shaundi I lov-"**

 **"BOSS LOOK OUT." Johnny yelled as he tackled both Skylar and Shaundi out of the way of a incoming missile.**

 **"SHIT!." Skylar yelled out as he watched the explosion. All four of them looked up and saw a huge man on a scaffold holding a rocket launcher.**

 **"Killbane." Skylar growled out.**

 **"That's Killbane? Shit I'm not impressed." Johnny said eyeing the man who would scare anyone else besides The Saints.**

 **"What the fuck are we waiting on let's kill this fucker." Shaundi said as she started running towards the building.**

 **"No Shaundi don't." Skylar said pulling her back.**

 **"Why he's right fucking there now's our chance." She said looking at the asshole on the scaffold.**

 **"Shaundi we can't we're low on ammo and he's got a rocket launcher its better if we just wait it out." Skylar told her.**

 **"Why the fuck is it everytime you have the chance to kill him you back out last second?" She asked him in a pissed off voice.**

 **"OK so say I do go over there you know what'll happen? He'll fucking fire another rocket on one man like the damn coward he is and kill me then while you guys are distracted he'll most likey fire yet ANOTHER fucking rocket on you guys killing you in the process.' He told her with anger.**

 **"Alright alright fine you're right." She said in defeat.**

 **"REST ASSURE SAINT I WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN I PROMISE YOU!" Killbane yelled from the scaffold.**

 **"I'm gonna break his fucking neck when I get my hands on him." Skylar said as he watched perhaps the biggest pain in his ass walk away.**

 **"You'll have to beat me to it." Shaundi said wrapping her arm around his neck.**

 **"Shit that fucker ruined my funeral he's got at least one bullet from me coming." Johnny said as he wiped his sunglasses off on his jacket.**

 **"Alright let's get out of here." Skylar told them. He pulled his phone out and called a Saint to deliver one of his vehicles. Minutes later they all got in the car. Skylar naturally took the wheel, Shaundi joined him up front while Pierce and Johnny took the backseat.**

 **"Well that was fun." Johnny said with a smile.**

 **"Yeah so much fun let's not do it again for awhile we don't want the fun leaving it." Pierce said while cleaning his nails. They drove to the penthouse and parked inside the garage making their way to elevator.**

 **"So what'd I miss." Pierce asked them.**

 **"Zombie Uprising marathon and dinner." Johnny informed him.**

 **"You guys had a Zombie Uprising marathon without me?" Pierce asked sounding hurt.**

 **"Hey you had the meeting with Ultor." Skylar said to him. They made it up to the floor and all walked into the penthouse. Pierce plopped himself face first on the couch.**

 **"I'm staying here tonight." He said in a muffled voice due to his face being buried in one of the couch pillows.**

 **"Fine you're lucky I'm to tired to throw your ass out." Skylar told him.**

 **"I guess I'll head up to my room then night guys." She said to everyone then hugged Skylar.**

 **"Thanks for dinner Shaundi it was great." Skylar whispered in her ear.**

 **"You're welcome." She replied with her beautiful smile.**

 **"Well I guess I'll get a motel then head back to Stillwater." Johnny said.**

 **"Bullshit I won't have you staying in some roach dive motel you're staying here tonight." Skylar said to him.**

 **"Sky no offence but I don't wanna sleep in the same bed with you again I mean that first time was awkward enough." Johnny said to him.**

 **"God you had to bring that up again." Skylar said.**

* * *

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _ **Johnny and Skylar spent the entire night at TEE'N'AY getting wasted off their asses despite Johnny telling Aisha they were doing otherwise.**_

 _ **"'Eesh is gonna be so pissed off at us." Skylar said in a drunken slurred voice.**_

 _ **"No she won't man just play it cool and we'll be fine." Said Johnny assuring him.**_

 _ **"Besides if she suspects something else I got the perfect story." Johnny said to him. They got into Skylar's car driving back to the house barely avoiding oncoming traffic.**_

 ** _"OK remember just play it cool Sky and we'll be fine."_**

 ** _"Bout as fine as that stripper back at the club man remind me to get back at her." Skylar said laughing. Johnny unlocked the door and walked in with Skylar behind him._**

 ** _"Shh she's asleep." Johnny said to him as he flipped on the lights. But there she sat in a chair with her legs crossed, wearing her robe as well as wearing a pissed off look on her face._**

 ** _"Where the hell have you two been?" She asked them in a angry tone._**

 ** _"I told you 'Eesh we went to Rim Jobs to fix up Sky's car." Johnny said in his best sober voice._**

 ** _"Then why the hell do you and him reek of beer like you've been in a bar all damn night?" Johnny and Skylar we're both at a loss for words they had no idea what to say. For several seconds the room was silent before Johnny finally came up with an excuse._**

 ** _"Well 'Eesh Sky's car is littered with beer cans. We spent a lot of time sitting in the car looking at where his radio used to be, messing around with the wires and stuff so the fumes from all the beer cans must have like soaked in our clothes or something." Lamest excuse ever but Johnny thought it would work._**

 ** _"So that's your excuse huh? Fumes from empty beer cans soaked into your clothes?" She asked them in a annoyed tone of voice with her arms folded._**

 ** _"Um yep that's the story.' Johnny said with a confident smile. Aisha closed her eyes and rubbed her temples._**

 ** _"You know what I'm tired and I'm not dealing with this right now I'm going to sleep goodnight." She said walking away._**

 ** _"I'll be there in just a few minutes babe just gotta get changed." Johnny said to her._**

 ** _"Nope not tonight Johnny I can't be around you right now sleep on the couch or something." She said to him as she slammed the door to their bedroom._**

 ** _"Damn dude looks like you really pissed her off." Skylar said to him._**

 ** _"Fuck off man." Johnny said to him as he laid down on the couch. Skylar walked into his room putting on some free throw shorts and laid down on his bed. A few minutes later he heard a knocking on his door. He sat up._**

 ** _"Who is it?" He asked._**

 ** _"Its Johnny can I come in?" He heard him ask_**

 ** _"Uh yeah sure." He told him. The door opened and Johnny walked in looking at him._**

 ** _"Um OK I know this might sound weird but that couch is really fucking uncomfortable and I can't sleep on it so um, do you mind if I sleep in your bed with you?" Johnny asked in a really embarrassed voice._**

 ** _"Um." Skylar said in an unsure tone._**

 ** _"Look I would've tried my room but 'Eesh locked the door and she's a really heavy sleeper so I can't wake her up." He informed him._**

 ** _"Alright fine." Skylar said to him._**

 ** _"Can I borrow a pair of shorts?" Johnny asked him._**

 ** _"Yeah sure." Skylar said to him. Johnny got dressed and walked over to the bed. They looked at each other for a second and Skylar moved all the way over to the other side of the bed._**

 ** _"You stay on your side and I stay on mine." Skylar said to him._**

 ** _"No shit." Johnny said back to him. The next morning Johnny woke up with a pounding headache and barely a memory of last night he thought he was in his bed with Aisha. So he scooted closer to what he thought was here._**

 ** _"Hey baby I got a horrible hangover why don't you make some breakfast for me so I'll feel better." He said as he wrapped his arms around "Aisha"_**

 ** _"Damn baby your shoulders are huge you been working out?" He asked._**

 ** _"Johnny get your fucking arms off of me!" He heard a manly voice yell out. He opened his eyes to see two huge tattooed shoulders in front of him._**

 ** _"AH SHIT SKYLAR WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled._**

 ** _"ME? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Skylar yelled back. Johnny rolled out of the bed onto the floor. They heard two women laughing. Both Johnny and Skylar looked up to see Aisha and Lin standing there laughing their asses off._**

 ** _"I didn't know you two swung this way." Lin said laughing her ass off at them._**

 ** _"Yeah if you guys do why the hell are you two going out with us." Aisha asked._**

 ** _"What the fuck happened last night?" Johnny asked._**

 ** _"Don't worry about it." Aisha said. Skylar got up to hug and give Lin a quick kiss on the lips._**

 ** _"If you mention this to anyone I will kill you." He said looking into her eyes._**

 ** _"Let's get you some coffee." Lin said laughing at him._**

 ** _End of flashback._**

* * *

 **"Jesus that's a memory I'd like to live down." Johnny said.**

 **"Yeah me too. Anyways you can crash on the couch in my room tonight we'll get you fixed up tomorrow." Skylar told him. They made their way up to Skylar's room.**

 **"You got something I can sleep in?" Johnny asked him.**

 **"Yeah here." Skylar tossed him a pair of black pajama pants.**

 **"Thanks man." Johnny said as he made his way into the bathroom. Skylar changed into a pair of free throw shorts and was getting ready to lay down in his bed before he heard a gentle knock on his door.**

 **"Yeah who is it?" He asked.**

 **"Its me." He heard Shaundi say.**

 **"Yeah come in." He told her. She walked in wearing a purple tank top and purple pajama pants.**

 **"Whats up?" He asked her.**

 **"Nothing really uh can I ask you a favor?" She said to him**

 **"Yeah of course." He replied.  
"Um can you sleep in my room with me tonight? This whole thing that went down with Pierce has me pretty wired and anxious." She asked him.**

 **"Uh yeah sure its no problem." He said getting up out of his bed. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.**

 **Johnny I'm gonna sleep in Shaundi's room tonight so you can have my bed OK? He told him.**

 **"Yeah that's cool." He heard Johnny reply back to him.**

 **"OK and don't fucking sleep naked in my bed I know how much you love to sleep in the nude." Skylar said containing his laughter.**

 **"Fine." He heard Johnny say in mock defeat. Skylar and Shaundi walked down the hall to Shaundi's room hearing Pierce's loud snoring downstairs.**

 **"Ugh I thought we were rid of this." Skylar said to her. Shaundi laughed at that as she laid down on the bed. Skylar laid down beside her and he felt her move closer to him.**

 **"Sorry if I'm to close I just don't wanna feel alone is all." She told him.**

 **"Its no problem get as close as you need to." He told her.**

 **"Hey what was it you wanted to tell me earlier? She asked him.**

 **"Huh?" He said to her.**

 **"You know when we were saving Pierce and you wanted to tell me something?" She asked.**

 **"Oh yeah um I just wanted to say I lost some of my ammo and was wondering if you had any to spare." He told her even though it wasn't the truth and he cursed at himself in his head.**

 **"Oh OK." She said sounding disappointed.**

 **"Something wrong?" He asked her.**

 **"No no everything's fine just a little tired." She said feeling tears form in the brims of her eyes. He scooted closer to her and hugged her tightly holding her. Little did they both know that's exactly what they both wanted.**

* * *

 _ **Alright guys chapter six done and I gotta say I freaking love this chapter it may sound cocky but I feel like I worked really hard for this chapter haha anyway I think I've blabbed enough about what happened to chapter four if you wanna know read the chapter listed as "update" and I think I even commented as well letting everyone know what happened but anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the little mishap that happened between Skylar and Johnny is based on a little mishap that happened in my life at one time it was to good to pass up haha also in these flashbacks I might talk about Skylar and Lin's relationship as well as talking more about how Skylar lived with Johnny and Aisha (as it was requested by someone in a private message) also in the coming chapters another familiar face is going to return (I'm actually surprised this wasn't done in the video games) but as always guys rate,review and stay tuned for the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A busy day.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row.**

* * *

 **Skylar, woke up the next morning, to find a slender but curvy body wrapped around his. Looking down, he saw none other than Shaundi, laying there with him. He smiled at this, savoring the moment. He looked at the clock and saw it was way to early (at least by his standards) to be awake, so he closed his eyes and pulled Shaundi closer to him. About an hour later, Shaundi woke up to feel two big strong arms wrapped around her. Looking up, she saw Skylar with his arms wrapped around her. She smiled at this. Sure, it may not have been what she wanted it to be. But it was fun to pretend they had a lustful night, full of love and passion culminating with a well deserved slumber. Despite it not happening much to her dismay, she pretended it did. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his warmth against her. Another hour later, Johnny woke up. At first, he didn't know where we was until he looked around and saw all the posters of rock/goth/metal bands both past and present, along with many horror movie posters hung on the walls. Yep, it was Skylar's room. Johnny kicked the huge purple quilt off and walked into the bathroom to use it. After doing so, he washed his hands and walked downstairs. He saw Pierce still laid out on the couch, snoring away. He shook his head and walked over to the coffee pot. He knew Skylar wouldn't mind, as long as he got a cup as well. The smell of brewing coffee filled the penthouse so much, that Pierce jumped up and looked into the kitchen.**

 **"Aye man, pour me a cup of that." Pierce told Johnny.**

 **"Jesus Pierce, you need to get that snoring in check or something." Johnny said as he got two cups out of a cabinet.**

 **"I don't do it on purpose ya know." Pierce said as he got up, putting his hat on.**

 **"Damn I need a shower." Pierce said while inspecting the suit that still had blood on it from the previous nights battle.**

 **"You and me both man." Johnny told him as he handed him his cup.**

 **"So what you trying to do. You gonna stay here or go back to Stilwater?" Pierce asked as he took a drink of the hot coffee.**

 **"I dunno, I mean I'd love to stay but, I don't have a place to go to and I can't bum from the Bosses place." Johnny said as he looked into his cup of coffee.**

 **"You know it wouldn't be a problem man. Boss would do anything for you." Pierce told him as he placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder.**

 **"Yeah I guess." Johnny said in an unsure tone.**

 **"Look I promise you man that as long as you're here, you'll always have a place to stay." Pierce said with a smile on his face.**

 **"I know you and Boss might be the closest, but I like to think of you as my best friend too."**

 **"Well thanks Pierce, you're my best friend too. Boss, you and Shaundi." The two men shared a loving but manly hug.**

 **"Its good to have you back man." Pierce said to him.**

 **"I missed you so much." Pierce told him.**

 **"Alright alright, enough of this lovey-dovey shit man, I'm glad to be back too." Johnny said with a smile. Boss woke up still snuggled next to Shaundi. The smell in the air was wonderful, freshly brewed coffee he needed some of that. He gently removed himself from the bed, while Shaundi stirred but stayed asleep. He looked down at her. She was beautiful, even in sleeping form. Bending down he placed a quick kiss on her forehead and walked to the hallway. He saw Pierce and Johnny sitting at the table drinking coffee, talking about Pierce's commercials for Saints Flow.**

 **"You expect me to believe that you had no strings, no special effects or anything like that in those commercials?" Johnny asked him in a tone of disbelief.**

 **"I'm telling you man all that shit was me." Pierce told him.**

 **"Pierce no offence but you're full of shit."**

 **"Fuck off man." Pierce said as he took a drink of the coffee.**

 **"Hey whoa, whoa why all the cursing guys?" Skylar asked them with a smile.**

 **"Mornin' Boss." Pierce said to him.**

 **"Mornin' to you too." Skylar said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.**

 **"Alright look, as much as I would like to sit here and debate whether or not Pierce's commercials are fake, I wanna talk about Killbane. I want that big fucking head of his on a trophy case." He calmly said as he took a drink of coffee.**

 **"Well I can tell the Saints to keep an eye out on him." Pierce said.**

 **"Good but not good enough." He said.**

 **"We need Kinzie to hack all his shit. Now that Miller is gone, we have a good chance of finding his ass."**

 **"Good idea, I'll hit her up." Pierce said to him.**

 **"Who the fuck is Kinzie?" Johnny asked in a confused tone.**

 **"She's this super smart techie chick that used to work for the FBI. Now, she works for us." Skylar informed him.**

 **"Wait so you let a former FBI agent into the fuckin' Saints?" He asked him.**

 **"How the fuck you know if this isn't a setup or something?" Johnny asked again.**

 **"Trust me, if she wanted to turn us in she would've done it a long time ago." Skylar assured him.**

 **"Besides, she's done a lot more illegal shit than us."**

 **"I still don't trust it. I've said it before and I'll say it again- The people who "fight crime" are actually, the biggest criminals themselves." Johnny told them.**

 **"Trust me man she's helped us tremendously." Skylar again assured him.**

 **"I hate to break up this little trust fest but, Boss you got something I can wear? I need out of this damn suit." Pierce asked him.**

 **"Yeah sure come upstairs with me. I might have something. Be right back Johnny. Make yourself some food or something."**

 **"Alright cool." Johnny said as he got up looking in the fridge. Skylar and Pierce walked into his bedroom, to find his bed messy and unmade. Typical Johnny Gat.**

 **"Ugh, fuck you Johnny." Skylar said as he made the bed up.**

 **"Hey Boss, I need to talk to ya about something." Pierce said to him.**

 **"Pierce, I'm not buying you more whores." Skylar said as he tucked in the corners of the blanket to the corners of the bed.**

 **"No not about that." Pierce said as he chuckled.**

 **"Johnny needs a place to stay." Pierce said to him.**

 **"He can stay here." Skylar said.**

 **"Besides, I owe him for when him and Aisha let me stay with them back in the day."**

 **"You know he's not gonna do that." Pierce told him.**

 **"He wants his own place. A place where he can provide his own shit not use anybody else's." Pierce said.**

 **"I got it. He can stay in Shaundi's ex's place."**

 **"Will her ex not mind? I mean, it is his place." Pierce asked.**

 **"Pierce its Shaundi's ex, he's most likely baked out of mind in some foreign country. We won't be seeing him ever." Skylar said to him.**

 **"Good point." Pierce admitted. Skylar pulled his phone out and pulled up Kinzies contact. Kinzie sat in her usually darkened warehouse, typing away at her laptop when she heard her phone ringing.**

 **"Hey Boss." She said in a friendly tone.**

 **"Hey Kinzie, I need a favor."**

 **"Tell Pierce I'm not hacking into the strip club cameras again." Skylar laughed at that.**

 **"Heh-heh, no I need you to have new furniture delivered to Shaundi's ex's place."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because, my friend Johnny needs a place to stay and I wanna really deck the place out for him.**

 **"Your friend Johnny? Johnny Gat? I thought he was dead?"**

 **"Yeah so did I, but turns out he's alive and needs a place to stay. so can you do this for me?"**

 **"Fine, on one condition."**

 **"Fuck, what is it this time Kinzie?"**

 **"I wanna meet him."**

 **"You wanna meet him?"**

 **"Yeah I've heard all sorts of stories, he sounds like a great guy."**

 **"Uh, yeah sure sounds good I guess we'll be over in a bit?" He asked.**

 **"Great! See you then." She hung up and Skylar just stood there.**

 **"Well, that was weird." Pierce said as he inspected the drawers.**

 **"Oh well at least this favor, I can understand."**

 **"Pick out something that fits, I'm going downstairs." Skylar said.**

 **"Sounds good." Pierce said. Skylar, walked down the stairs to smell the familiar scent of sausage frying.**

 **"Hey man, good news Kinzie wants to meet you." He told him.**

 **"What?" Johnny said not bringing his attention away from the food.**

 **"Kinzie wants to meet you."**

 **"Sky, are you trying to set me up on a date?" Johnny asked this time now looking at Skylar in the eyes.**

 **"Uh, no Johnny I am not." He said to him.**

 **"Although she is kinky." Skylar said. Johnny, looked at him with a blank expression.**

 **"Alright, alright, enough of that. Anyways why does she wanna meet me?" Johnny asked going back to the sausage.**

 **"I dunno, just does I guess. I mentioned that you were alive and well and I guess she just wanted to meet you." Skylar, didn't wanna tell Johnny about the furniture he was gonna be buying for his new place.**

 **"Alright I'll meet her, but I swear man I don't trust her." Johnny said getting the sausage from the frying pan.**

 **"I'm telling you bro, she's cool." Skylar said getting one of the links and putting it in his mouth, before almost spitting it out due to it being so hot. Johnny was laughing as he saw this. Shaundi, woke up to find herself alone in the bed. She sighed and got up walking downstairs. She saw Johnny and Skylar in the kitchen. Skylar had Johnny in a headlock.**

 **"So you wanna laugh at your Boss huh?"**

 **"Fuck yeah I do." Johnny said trying to escape from the headlock.**

 **"You two are just like children I swear." Shaundi said with a smile, getting a mug. Skylar let him go and walked over to her.**

 **"How'd you sleep?" He asked her.**

 **"I slept pretty great, that is until my main source of warmth left the bed." Shaundi said eyeing him down.**

 **"Well maybe, that main source of warmth has a weakness for coffee." He told her with a smile.**

 **"Anyways, I'm taking Johnny to meet Kinzie you wanna come with?" He asked her.**

 **"Well I guess it beats sitting here ordering pay-per-view, without you knowing about it."**

 **"What?" He asked.**

 **"Nothing, yeah I'll go." She told him. After everyone ate their breakfast, they all got into the elevator.**

 **"So, what can I expect from this Kinzie chick?" Johnny asked his friends.**

 **"Zero sense." Skylar said. They reached the parking garage and looked around at the cars.**

 **"Lets go with the Bulldog, I feel like looking like a douche today." Skylar said. They all got in, Shaundi called shotgun, leaving Pierce and Johnny in the back. The majority of the car ride was in silence. Pierce texted away to Kinzie about Killbane, asking her to hack all his stuff, and try to find a location on him. Pulling up to the warehouse, Skylar looked back at Johnny.**

 **"Alright man look, she may seem weird at first but, she's cool." Skylar told him. They all walked in. Johnny looked around.**

 **"Where the hell is all her furniture?" Johnny asked.**

 **"She really has none." Pierce said. They finally made it to her, to find her in her usual sitting style, with her laptop.**

 **"Hey guys!" She said in a cheery tone.**

 **"Kinzie, this is Johnny." Skylar said to her.**

 **"Hi, nice to meet you." Johnny said with a friendly smile, extending his hand.**

 **"Likewise." Kinzie said with an even friendlier smile, taking his hand.**

 **"I gotta say, your criminal record is impressive." She told him. Despite his want to brag, Johnny was confused as to why she looked at his records.**

 **"Why would you look at my criminal records?" Johnny asked her.**

 **"Don't take it personal, she did with all of us." Shaundi said.**

 **"Its just to get to know you guys better." Kinzie said.**

 **"Anyways, Pierce. I'm doing my best on tracking down Killbane. He's been able to stay off the radar, but that's never stopped me before." Kinzie said.**

 **"Also Boss, I ordered the furniture for Johnny's new place but."**

 **"Wait. New place?" Johnny asked.**

 **"Dammit Kinzie, it was gonna be a surprise." He turned to Johnny.**

 **"When we first came to Steeleport, Shaundi and I stayed a couple nights at her ex's place here. Its just been collecting dust here recently, so I decided to give you the place. Also, all his furniture reeked of weed and other things I don't care to mention, so I got Kinzie to order new furniture." He told Johnny.**

 **"Wow man, I don't know what to say." Johnny said.**

 **"How about "Yes Sky, I'd love to?" Skylar saying the same thing Johnny told him all those years ago.**

 **"Yes Sky, I'd love to." The two men pulled each other into a handshake/hug.**

 **"Touching. Anyways, the problem is the guys couldn't put the new furniture in the apartment without a key." Kinzie told them.**

 **"So, its just piled in the hallway." Kinzie continued.**

 **"Meaning, we gotta carry all of it up the stairs and through the small ass door frame?" Skylar said.**

 **"Yep." Kinzie said.**

 **"Son of a bitch." Skylar said.**

 **"Well we better get busy, thanks Kinzie and let me know if anything comes up about Killbane." Skylar said.**

 **"No problem- OH MY GOD WATCH YOUR STEP!" Kinize tried warning him, but to no avail. He tripped over a giant chair looking object.**

 **"Ow fuck my ankle." Skylar said. Shaundi ran over and knelt down beside him.**

 **"You OK?" she asked.**

 **"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." The two had another staredown.**

 **"Sorry Boss." Kinzie said also kneeling down beside him.**

 **"Its fine. What the hell is this thing?" He asked her.**

 **"Well, its just a prototype, but its a time machine. Still gotta work some of the kinks out though." Kinzie said.**

 **"A time machine? You have a fucking time machine?" Skylar asked.**

 **"A prototype of a time machine, but yes."**

 **"How long have you had this?" Skylar asked her.**

 **"Few months now. Drew up the blue prints about a year ago." She told him while looking at it.**

 **"Hm." He looked at it as well, then looked at Johnny.**

 **"Let me know when this is finished." Skylar told her.**

 **"Why?" She asked.**

 **"Just an idea." He said. With that, they all walked out of the warehouse. Getting in the car, they drove to Johnny's new place.**

 **"Well, this is it." Skylar told him. They all got out of the car, and went inside to see new purple couches and chairs. Black Coffee tables, flat screen TV's, entertainment centers, video games with systems, even new dishes. Also in the piles of new things were, a new king sized bed, new comforters, sheets, pillows and pillow cases, all in purple. New dressers, all in black and even some new clothing.**

 **"Damn, Kinzie went all out." Shaundi said.**

 **"Wouldn't wanna see the bill for this." Pierce said.**

 **"Let's get this over with." Skylar said as he removed his black shirt. They got started on moving the old furniture. It was easy enough, considering it was much smaller. Once Skylar and Johnny got the last couch out the door and into the dumpster, they debated on which thing to take up first.**

 **"I vote we get started on the bedroom stuff, seems like it'd be hardest stuff to move. Better get the hard stuff out of the way first." Pierce told them. With that Skylar and Johnny grabbed each side of the dresser, with Pierce guiding them and Shaundi watching.**

 **"OK, 1. 2. 3. LIFT. Skylar said. They lifted the heavy dresser, and was lugging it up the steps.**

 **"Alright Boss, watch your step." Pierce said, as Skylar was nearing the final few steps. When they reached the doorway, they encountered a problem.**

 **"OK Johnny, I'll go in first. When I do, twist it to your left." Johnny did just that. Despite this, it was still stuck.**

 **"No Johnny, I said twist it."**

 **"I am twisting it."**

 **"To your left?"**

 **"Yes, to my left."**

 **"You can't be, because its stuck."**

 **"Maybe twisting it to my left wasn't the right idea."**

 **"No, it is I'm telling you, you must be twisting it to my left."**

 **"I'm not twisting it to your left."**

 **"OK, OK, let's try another way." Skylar tried twisting it to his right instead.**

 **"Its still stuck." Johnny told him.**

 **"Twist it, to your right with my right."  
**

 **"What the hell does that mean?" Johnny asked.**

 **"How the fuck do you not know what it means?"**

 **"You're confusing me here. How the fuck is it supposed to go two different right directions?"**

 **"Just trust me."**

 **"I have been trusting you and so far it hasn't been the right way." Shaundi was chuckling at this argument.  
**

 **"OK genius, you got a different way?" Skylar asked him.**

 **"Yeah, why don't we just flip it on its side?" Johnny asked.**

 **"Damn that's actually a good idea." Skylar admitted. They pushed it back out the doorway and turned it on its side. Then, they lifted it back and carried it back to the doorway. It seemed like it would work, but there was a problem.**

 **"The legs are getting in the way." Johnny said. Skylar looked down at the legs of the dresser and saw this was true.**

 **"Hm, maybe we try lifting it a little higher." Skylar said.**

 **"Good idea." Johnny said. They lifted it a little higher, only to see the legs still being stuck.**

 **"This is some bullshit." Skylar said.**

 **"You're not doing it right." Johnny said.**

 **"Please fucking inform me, on how the fuck we're supposed to fucking do this."**

 **"I have an idea." Shaundi said.**

 **"What?" They both said at the same time.**

 **"Why not turn it upside down, then lift it back through the doorway?" She asked them. They did her idea, and sure enough, it worked. They did the same idea carrying it to the bedroom. Over the next thirty minutes, they moved furniture, and continued to argue, even getting to the point of Skylar threatening to throw Johnny through the window. They both plopped down on a couch, tired and out of breath.**

 **"I'd say we could go get some food, but I'm to damn tired." Johnny said.**

 **"Me too." Skylar said.**

 **"Shit we better head out, its starting to get late." Pierce said.**

 **"Oh I'm sorry Pierce, are your muscles sore? I mean, you didn't lift a damn thing." Johnny said.**

 **"True. But, I got shit to do tomorrow." Pierce told them.**

 **"Fine, I'll drive you home." Skylar told him.**

 **"What about you Shaundi? You want a ride home?" He asked her.**

 **"Actually, I was thinking of staying at your place again if that's OK?" She asked.**

 **"That's fine Shaundi. You can stay there as long as you want." He told her with a smile.**

 **"Cool, lets get going then." Pierce said.**

 **"You guys go ahead. I need to talk to Boss about something." Johnny told them. They walked out of the apartment, and down the stairs to the car.**

 **"Whats up?" Skylar asked.**

 **"Tell her." Johnny said.**

 **"Oh fuck me not this again." Skylar groaned.**

 **"Sky, this is a perfect chance. Its just you and her there tonight. Give her that charm you gave Lin." Johnny told him.**

 **"I got lucky with Lin." Skylar said.**

 **"Who's to say you won't get lucky with Shaundi?" Johnny asked him.**

 **"Ya know Johnny, I've been wondering, why the hell are you so concerned about my love life? I mean, why don't you focus on getting a girlfriend yourself?" He asked him.**

 **"Because man, you've been tortured by this for years now. Every random guy she fucked, I could see the pissed off look in your eyes. You wanted to fucking rip their hearts out and feed 'em to them. Because you loved her. And to be honest, you've brought a lot of it on yourself. Plus you know Aisha was the only one for me." Johnny told him.**

 **"Johnny what if-" He was cut off.**

 **"Don't worry about what if's, say 'fuck it' and go for broke. Even if you get shot down, at least you'll know."**

 **"Yeah and have my heart broken in the process, I mean, I wouldn't even be able to speak to her again if she shot me down." Skylar said.**

 **"I can tell she feels the same way. Do it tonight just you and her." Johnny told him.**

 **"Johnny I-" Again he was cut off, but this time not by words, but a slap to the face.**

 **"Man up, tell her." Johnny said. After that, he shoved Skylar out the door. Skylar walked down the stairs to the car. He saw Pierce and Shaundi going through his CD collection.**

 **"Damn, he likes some weird ass music." Pierce said as he inspected a King Diamond CD.**

 **"Oh c'mon, King Diamond is awesome." Shaundi said.**

 **"And look at this other shit. HIM, Marilyn Manson, Type O Negative, London After Midnight, Christian Death. Jesus man, this is disturbing."**

 **"Don't knock it till you try it Pierce." Skylar said as he got in the car.**

 **"How the fuck do you know the words to the shit we sang?" Pierce asked him.**

 **"I can like different types of music Pierce." After that the ride was in silence, excluding Pierce's bitching about Skylar's music taste.**

 **"Alright guys I'll see you." Pierce said. He gave Skylar a handshake/hug and gave Shaundi a hug."**

 **"Night Pierce." They both said. After that they drove away, heading to the penthouse.**

 **"For the record, all those bands are awesome, don't listen to him." Shaundi said.**

 **"Ha, trust me, I take Pierce's opinion with a grain of salt." Skylar said. Before heading home, he stopped off at a liquor store.**

 **"What are we doing here?" Shaundi asked him.**

 **"I just wanted to grab something." He told her. He walked into the store and went to the wine aisle. Picking out the most expensive bottle there was, he took it up front."**

 **"ID please?" The woman asked. He pulled his ID out of his wallet and showed it to her.**

 **"OK, you're good to go. That'll be $50." She told him**

 **"Here ya go." He told her.**

 **"So, you drinking this wine all alone tonight?" She asked him.**

 **"Because I get off in ten minutes, maybe I could help you." She told him with a seductive smile.**

 **"I'm flattered, but I'm gonna have to decline, but thank you." He told her.**

 **"You sure? I mean, I can be a lot of fun." She told him.**

 **"I'm sure." He told her as he walked out.**

 **"Hey." He said to Shaundi. She looked in the bag and saw the wine.**

 **"You bought wine? I assumed you would be getting some beer or something." She told him with a chuckle.**

 **"Normally I would, but I thought why don't we share a bottle of wine tonight?" He asked her.**

 **"Sure that sounds nice." Shaundi said with a smile. She looked at his CD collection again and saw he had a Peter Murphy CD, titled, "Deep."**

 **"Oh my god, I love Peter Murphy." She said to him.**

 **"Oh yeah? He's pretty damn good, love the song "Cuts you up." He told her.**

 **"Me too. I could sing it word for word." She said with a smile.**

 **"Really? How 'bout we test that." He challenged her.**

 **"You're on." She said and put the CD in the disk drive. They heard the drums and violins start.**

 **"You go first Skylar." Shaundi said with a smile over the music.**

 **"On it!" He waited for the lyrics to start. When they finally got there, he started singing perfectly in tune to Peter Murphy.**

 **"** I find you in the morning... after dreams of distant signs

You pour yourself over me like the sun through the blinds  
You lift me up and get me out  
Keep me walking but never shout  
"Hold the secret close", I hear you say

You know the way it twists and turns  
Changing colour, spinning yarns  
You know the way it leaves you dry  
It cuts you up, it takes you high  
You know the way it's painted gold  
Is it honey? Is it gold?  
You know the way it throws about.  
It takes you in and spits you out

Cuts you up"

 **Shaundi observed this. He was actually a great singer. He was having fun singing the song.**

 **"Alright Shaundi, you're up." He told her. She got ready for it.**

 **"** Yeah on and on it goes, calling like a distant wind

Through the zero hour we'll walk... cut the thick and break the thin  
No sound to break, no moment clear  
When all the doubts are crystal clear  
Crashing hard into the secret wind

You know the way it throws about.  
It takes you in and spits you out  
It spits you out when you desire  
To conquer it, to feel you're higher  
To follow it you must be clean,  
With mistakes that you do mean  
Move the heart, switch the pace  
Look for what seems out of place

Cuts you up"

 **"My god she's perfect." He thought to himself. She like him was a great singer.**

 **"We got last part together." She told him.**

 **"Let's do it!" He told her.**

 **"** And now I find the special kind

You, yourself, like sun through blinds  
You lift me up and get me out  
Keep me walking but never shout  
It's okay... it goes this way  
The line is thin, it twists away  
Cuts you up, It throws about  
Keep you walking, but never shout"

 **Perfectly in tune they sang together, sounding great. They began laughing together at their bonding. They finally made it to the penthouse, still in fits of laughter.**

 **"My god, that was so much fun." Shaundi said.**

 **"Yeah, we for sure gotta do that again sometime." Skylar said. They reached the penthouse and walked into the living room.**

 **"You go get the glasses and I'll find us something to watch." Shaundi told him.**

 **"On it." He told her. He couldn't stop smiling. It felt like a good time to tell her how he felt. Everything was going perfect, it had to go great from here. He grabbed the wine glasses and walked back into the living room.**

 **"Hey find anything?" He asked her.**

 **"Yeah I found some old horror movie. I know it may seem stupid, but I love the old cheesy horror movies. They got a feel to them that the new age ones just doesn't give me. I'm sure you don't wanna watch this I'll find something else."**

 **"No, no this is good. I actually love the old horror movies too." He told her as he was pouring a glass for her.**

 **"Seriously? My god we're so much alike." She said with a chuckle.**

 **"You're so perfect." He thought. The next few minutes were in silence, they were enjoying the wine and the movie. Shaundi started yawing, he noticed.**

 **"Tired?" He asked her with a smile.**

 **"Yeah a little." As she said that, she got closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and sat back. She kicked her shoes off and put her legs under her, and got comfortable. The mood was perfect, everything around them was perfect. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. They both smiled at each other. Taking another drink of wine, he finally had the courage to tell her. Grabbing the remote and muting the TV, he looked back at her.**

 **"Shaundi, I gotta tell you something."**

 **"What is it?" She asked. He looked at her. The words wanted to escape but they wasn't coming out.**

 **"You OK Skylar? She asked.**

 **"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, I'm just having a tough time saying this." He told her.**

 **"Saying what?" She asked.**

 **"Tell her dumbass!" He yelled to himself in his head.**

 **"Go for broke." Johnny's words crept in his head. Finally he just went for it. He put his lips to hers. After a few seconds, he removed his from hers.**

 **"SHIT! Shaundi I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me there, I was just-" He was cut off by her lips crashing into his. He started moving his lips along with hers. After that, he felt her tongue go into his mouth. Following her lead, he put his in her mouth. Several seconds later, they broke apart, both trying to catch their breath.**

 **"Upstairs?" He asked her.**

 **"Yep. She responded. Picking her up, he carried her up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door shut behind him.**

* * *

 **Alright guys that's Chapter 7! Sorry for the lengthy wait, I've been having the worst case of writers block. I've actually rewritten this chapter 5 times, but none of them felt right. Today however after listening to Peter Murphy's "Cuts you up" The ideas started flowing out of my head, so I decided to show my thanks to Peter Murphy by putting the song in the chapter. Also sorry for the change in font colors I was to lazy to type the words to the song so I copied and pasted them hehe.(I don't own the song by the way) Anyways feel free to skip that part, I just wanted to thank Peter Murphy, I know the chances of him seeing this are slim to none but if by some miracle he does, THANKS PETER. Also, a friend of mine who is a fan of this story wanted me to kind of show off Skylar's unique music taste, which I will admit, those bands happen to be some of my favorite bands. BIG THANKS to Headhoncho, whose story "Saints Row: A New Era" inspired me to write my own, showed me love by reading mine and adding it to his favorites. So thanks man that really means a lot. Feel free to check his story out in my favorites list. Also another BIG THANKS to TheMadTargaryen whose story "The Monster Of Stilwater" Also inspired me to write my own and showed me love by adding my story to his favorites. Not that they needed it, but I felt like I should shout them out so, feel free to go to my favorites and check out those stories. Thank you to all who have read, followed and favorited this story, it means a lot and all the love makes me wanna continue. As always rate, review and stay tuned for the next chapter. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: At long last.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row.**

* * *

 **Skylar and Shaundi much like yesterday, were sound asleep next to each other. However, unlike yesterday, they shared a night of romance with each other. Finally after so many years, they were able to show how they truly felt about each other. Skylar woke up with a huge smile on his face. Finally, Shaundi was his. He looked down at her curled next to him, with a faint smile on her face. He didn't wanna get up, but the need for him to pee was really really strong. Dressed only in his boxers, he knew that he and Shaundi were alone in the penthouse, so there was no need to rush and get dressed, at least for now. After using the bathroom and washing his hands, he walked over to his phone on the charger seeing he had missed calls from Johnny and Kinzie. Debating on who to call first, he was snapped from it by Shaundi.**

 **"Morning." He said to her with a big smile.**

 **"Morning." She responded with a bigger smile.**

 **"So uh, after last night how you feeling?" He asked her.**

 **"Wonderful and satisfied." She told him.**

 **"Good to know." He replied with a cocky smile.**

 **"So whats the plan for today?" She asked him.**

 **"Well, I got a few missed calls from Johnny and Kinzie. I thought I'd call them, but Johnny'll want to know about last night and Kinzie will most likely have so info on Killbane, but it'll be some bullshit I don't understand, then she'll have to dumb it down for me." He told her.**

 **"So nothing?" She asked with a smile.**

 **"Well breakfast is an idea." He told her.**

 **"I'm in." She said.**

 **"Cool, I'll get started." He told. He walked out of the room, still dressed in only his boxers. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs, he saw Johnny sitting on the couch, his ankles crossed on the coffee table and him eating a bowl of cereal, while watching cartoons.**

 **"Johnny? What the fuck are you doing here?" Skylar asked.**

 **"Oh, I tried calling you like 60 times, but you didn't answer so I thought I'd come over." Johnny said with a mouthful of the marshmallow cereal.**

 **"By the way, those boxers look so sexy on you." Johnny said in a effeminate tone.**

 **"Well you can look, but you can't touch." Skylar responded in an equally effeminate tone. They both laughed at that. Skylar walked into the kitchen, deciding to make homemade waffles for he and Shaundi.**

 **"Hey man, make me a waffle too." Johnny said as took his bowel to the sink.**

 **"Johnny you just had some cereal." He told him.**

 **"I'm still hungry." Johnny said.**

 **"God you're such a fatass." Skylar said as he was mixing the waffle batter.**

 **"So you and Shaundi alone last night how'd it go?" Johnny asked him.**

 **"Johnny, you know I don't kiss and tell." Skylar told him.**

 **"But I also don't fuck and shut the fuck up." Skylar said with a huge smile.**

 **"You told her?" Johnny asked him in an excited tone.**

 **"Better! I went for broke like you said, and fucking kissed her!" Skylar told him.**

 **"And?" Johnny asked.**

 **"You know." Skylar said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.**

 **"OH MY GOD YES!" Johnny yelled out. They both laughed like middle school girls, who were just bragging about their first kiss. Johnny playfully slapped him and Skylar slapped back.**

 **"You gotta tell me everything that led up to it." Johnny told him.**

 **Shaundi layed in Skylar's bed looking at the ceiling. Her smile hadn't left her, she was just so happy. Finally after almost a decade, she got to prove to Skylar just how she truly felt. The only thing that proposed a problem for her was, is it to early for "I love you?" She questioned it. No doubt she did love him, and she felt he loved her back but, was he the type to admit it? The questioned echoed in her head. Her thinking was interrupted when she heard Skylar and what sounded like to be Johnny laughing away in the kitchen.**

 **"God they sound like some girls I went to school with." She said to herself. Getting up out of the comfortable bed, she walked downstairs to smell waffles cooking and coffee brewing. Seeing Shaundi, they stopped laughing and greeted her.**

 **"Hey Shaundi." Johnny said.**

 **"Hey." She said back. She looked at Skylar and greeted him with a peck on the lips. Johnny couldn't stop smiling.**

 **"So what the hell were you two middle school girls laughing at?" She asked them as she poured herself some coffee.**

 **"Oh just some stuff." Johnny said.**

 **"So tell me that kiss?" Johnny asked.**

 **"What about it?" Shaundi replied.**

 **"What was it about?" Johnny asked again.**

 **"Don't you worry about it." Shaundi told him with a smile.**

 **"Shit its about time." Johnny told her. Realizing he didn't wanna third wheel, he decided to head back to his place.**

 **"Hey guys I'ma head back home, you guys need at least one morning to yourselves here." Johnny said.**

 **"Wait before you go, Johnny you get one of those slaps, next time that hand of yours comes back a bloody fucking stump." Skylar told him.**

 **"Gotcha!" Johnny said as he got in the elevator. After that, an awkward silence filled the air.**

 **"So Johnny slapped you?" Shaundi asked him.**

 **"Yeah he did." Skylar said as he focused on the eggs he was making with the breakfast.**

 **"Why?" She asked him, as she inspected the red mark on his face, that now had an explanation.**

 **"Because he knew how I felt about you and he wanted me to tell you, when I showed some resistance, he slapped me." He told her as he moved the eggs from the burner.**

 **"Why was he so focused on that?" She asked him.**

 **"I guess he just wanted us to be happy." He said.**

 **"How do you feel about me?" She seriously asked him.**

 **"I think I proved it last night." He told her.**

 **"I wanna hear you say it." She told him with a evil smile.**

 **"OK fine. Shaundi, it always drove me crazy that you had ex's everywhere, even a douche like Veteran Child, but you never even thought about giving me a shot."**

 **"You never asked for one." She told him.**

 **"Well, I'm asking now, and I don't want a fling or a one night stand or anything like that. Shaundi I want a relationship." He told her as he took her hands in his.**

 **"Well, lets make up for lost time. Because I want a relationship too." She told him with a smile.**

 **"You mean, you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked her.**

 **"Only if you'll be my boyfriend." She asked him.**

 **"Deal." He said.**

 **"Deal." She responded. They sealed it with a kiss. Skylar could feel his excitement growing in his boxers. He had just realized he was still half naked.**

 **"Skylar?" She said as the broke apart the kiss.**

 **"Yes?" He responded.**

 **"You do realized you're in your boxers, and Johnny was just here right?" She asked him with a smile.**

 **"Eh, Johnny's like my brother granted it maybe a little weird, but not as weird as say, Zimos seeing me half naked.**

 **"I have another question." She asked him.**

 **"God you're just full of them today." He said in a joking tone.**

 **"Shut up." She said laughing.**

 **"For real though, why is the left side of your chest not tattooed?" She asked him. He was covered in tattoos, some of them self designed, some of them even self done. But one spot remained bare, the spot she just mentioned.**

 **"That's nothing." He said in an unconvincing tone.**

 **"I know when you're lying, cm'on just tell me." She pleaded with him.**

 **"Fine but if you laugh, I swear to God I'll shove you in the pool." He told her.**

 **"Years ago when I started getting my tattoos, I always told myself that only one tattoo would be worthy of that side. As we all know, our hearts on the left side of our chests. So I swore to myself that the only tattoo I would get in that spot, would be the woman's name that would claim my heart." He told her. She couldn't believe it. The Boss, the biggest badass she knew, was romantic like this.**

 **"Skylar that's... that's so sweet." She told him.**

 **"Years ago, I thought it would be this girl named Lin. I'm sure you've heard of her."**

 **"Yeah, yeah I have." She said.**

 **"Turns out it wasn't her." He said.**

 **"Do you know who the girl could be then?" She asked. He said nothing and just smiled at her. After that, they ate their breakfast, talking about their memories of Stilwater, what they missed and what they didn't miss.**

 **"You think we'd ever go back?" She asked him.**

 **"Hopefully soon, I really miss it." He replied. By the time they we're done talking it was in the afternoon. The sun was out, warming Steeleport, such a beautiful day.**

 **"Hey wanna hit the pool?" She asked him.**

 **"Yeah, that sounds fun." He said to her.**

 **"Have you got a bathing suit?" He asked.**

 **"Yeah, let me go get changed into it." She walked into her bedroom there. She had two bathing suits. One was a black one piece, very basic and not flattering. The other, was a sexy purple skimpy two piece, that could be untied at the slightest touch, and was very, very teasing. She chose the latter. She inspected herself in the mirror, she looked very nice.**

 **"He's gonna love it." She said to herself. Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, she walked downstairs. He was sitting on the couch, in just a pair of black shorts. Looking up to see her, his eyes went wide.**

 **"Wow." He barely manged to get out. She smiled at this, knowing she had him.**

 **"You like it?" She asked.**

 **"Uh yeah, yeah I do." He said to her.**

 **"Well lets get to the pool." He said. Walking outside, the sun hit them warming them. Shaundi was busy applying tanning oil, while Skylar, was preparing to jump in the pool. Shaundi inspected Skylar this time. He had a very nice body, covered in tattoos and scars, but nicely built. He had very nice abs with only a trail of hair leading down to the v-line that showed in those shorts. His arms were equally nice, with veins sticking out of them. She was snapped back to reality, when he got to the diving board. At the end of it, he ran and did a front flip into the pool. Rising to the surface, he shook his head, moving his hair from his face.**

 **"Damn that's nice!" He said as he swam to the edge of the pool.**

 **"Aren't you getting in?" He asked her.**

 **"I will soon, I wanna work on my tan a little." She said as she put her sunglasses on and laid back in the chair. He looked on at her. Despite being in the cold water, his excitement was still growing. After awhile she finally did join him, showing off her diving skills and doing her fair share of teasing. At one point, he was holding her from behind and she could feel something poking her. Something hard. Soon the sun was setting and they got bored of the pool. He suggested they get in the hot tub together. Another perfect setting for them, the cold water from the pool was soon replaced by the warm water of the hot tub.**

 **"Its been a wonderful day." She said looking at the sunset.**

 **"And its not even over yet." He told her. They both smiled, and moved closer to each other, bringing their lips together. While Skylar and Shaundi shared a perfect evening together, Johnny was at the grocery store, buying food and other items for his new apartment. He was mindlessly walking down the aisles, ignoring everything around him. Soon he was at full attention when he heard one of Aisha's songs playing. It hit him hard, even though its been a few years since her death, it still felt like it was a week ago for Johnny. He found himself smiling and even singing the lyrics to the song. It was nice to hear her sing again. It was something they used to all the time.**

 **"God, I miss you so much 'Eesh." He said to himself. He'd give anything just to spend one more night with her.**

 **"God this fucking song sucks." He heard someone say. He turned his attention to some dumbass standing there next to him.**

 **"Doesn't it suck man?" The idiot said to Johnny.**

 **"Fuck off." Johnny told him.**

 **"Excuse me?" The guy said.**

 **"I said fuck off." Johnny told him.**

 **"I'd watch my tone if I was you, do you know who I am?" The guy said.**

 **"No, and I honestly don't give a fuck. So why don't do as I said. Fuck off, and go bother someone else." Johnny said eyeing him down.**

 **"Or what?" The guy said. Normally Johnny would've murdered this guy by now, but Johnny decided to take it easy on him.**

 **"I'm gonna give you one last chance to leave, and if you don't you're gonna be picking your teeth up from the floor." The guy just laughed and took a swing, but Johnny ducked and caught him with a shot to the face. One hit, instant knockout.**

 **"Clean up on aisle 9!" Johnny yelled. After that, he took his groceries to the checkout line and went home. He was still thinking of Aisha, he thought he was over her death, but he wasn't he still remembers the night that Skylar came over, after they buried Shogo.**

 _ **Flashback.**_

* * *

 _ **Johnny sat alone in he and Aisha's house letting the events of the day set in. He finally got his revenge on The Ronin, but at what cost. It didn't bring Aisha back. He questioned if what they did earlier was even the right thing to do. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a knocking at the door. Getting up to open it, he saw Skylar standing there.**_

 _ **"Hey man." Skylar said.**_

 _ **"Hey." Johnny replied. They shared a handshake/hug, then both sat down on the couch. The silence was broken by the rain and thunder outside.**_

 _ **"I can't believe she's gone." Skylar said.**_

 _ **"You? ha, neither can I." They stared at the pictures of them on the walls. Showing happier times. For what seemed like hours, they didn't speak.**_

 _ **"You wanna be alone?" Skylar asked him. Johnny buried his head into his hands. He shook his head no and Skylar sat there with him. A sniffle was heard from Johnny, Skylar moved closer and hugged him. Skylar stayed with him all that night, never leaving his best friends side.**_

 _ **End of flashback.**_

* * *

 **Johnny carried the last bag from his car to the kitchen. He smiled at his new place, it was nice, really his style. Only one thing was missing. Aisha. Johnny wanted to get over it, he really did. He knew she wasn't coming back. But he convinced himself that maybe, just maybe there was a way. But until that way shows itself, he was alone. Back at Skylar and Shaundi's place they were laying in the bed, panting.**

 **"God that was awesome." Shaundi said in between breaths.**

 **"I can't believe we didn't do this sooner." Skylar replied. Looking at the clock, it was around dinner time.**

 **"I cook tonight." Skylar said.**

 **"A man whose good in bed and good at cooking thank God." Shaundi said. Skylar laughed. Getting dressed, he walked to the kitchen when he heard his phone ringing, it was Kinzie.**

 **"Sup Kinzie?" He asked her.**

 **"Hey Boss so two things. One. I got a lead on Killbane."**

 **"Holy shit you do?"**

 **"Yeah, I hacked into his bank account, and saw recent purchases. His most recent was at a store in Stilwater of all places." She informed him.**

 **"No shit? Is he still there now." He asked.**

 **"That I don't know. But, he would be stupid to stay because, that's Saints territory. I doubt he his, but I'll look into it."**

 **"God you're the best." He told her.**

 **"I know. Anyways, the second thing. I got the time machine working."**

 **"You do?"**

 **"Yeah, I thought I should finish it. So I did, but I need someone to try it out."**

 **"I'm your man Kinize." Skylar told her.**

 **"Awesome! Come over tomorrow, and we'll test it out." She told him. After that they hung up. He dialed Johnny's number next.**

 **"Hello?" Johnny said.**

 **"Hey Johnny, I got an idea."**

* * *

 **Alright guys, put a fork in chapter 8 because its done! I'm so glad to get this out to you guys in such a nice amount of time. I don't wanna jinx myself but, I think my writers block is finally gone. Ideas are flowing out of my head its awesome! OK, couple of things here. One. I got a PM asking me to fully describe Skylar's tattoos. Truth be told I honestly can't. The sleeve tattoos in my opinion sucked pretty bad in Saints Row 3, so I never used them. The best way I can describe them is that they look like Oli Sykes from Bring Me The Horizon's tattoos, or maybe Mitch Lucker from Suicide Silence's tattoos, except Saints related. Also, I have another story in progress based in Saints Row 1 involving Boss and Lin. Only thing is I haven't decided if I wanna do a prequel, with Skylar or if I wanna start fresh with a new character. Either way I hope you guys like it. BUT I promise I won't stop this story. The story involving Lin won't be here for just a little bit. But expect to see it soon. This next chaper I'm really excited about, I have a feeling you'll love it! One more thing, Someone asked me what the 3 meant at the end of me addressing you guys. Well it was supposed to be a heart LOL, but I guess fanfiction wouldn't allow the arrow to complete said heart, so its just a 3. Sorry bout that. As always rate, review and stay tuned for the next chapter. 3 LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: A crazy idea.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row.**_

* * *

 **"So, is it a good idea?" Skylar asked Johnny over the phone.**

 **"Its good, but a crazy one." Johnny responded.**

 **"Oh come on man, you know damn well you're willing to try it."**

 **"Yeah, yeah I'm guilty." Johnny admitted.**

 **"Good so, I'll talk it over with Kinzie, and I'm sure she'll say yes." Skylar told him.**

 **"Good. Well, I'm gonna go make something to eat. Talk to you tomorrow." Johnny said. They exchanged their goodbyes, and Skylar went back to making he and Shaundi's meal. Shaundi was busy getting dressed. Her hair a mess and her makeup smeared, from activities. Walking down the stairs, she saw him standing over the stove. He felt a pair of slender arms wrap around him. Smiling, he continued to cook for he and her.**

 **"What are you making for us?" She asked him.**

 **"Chicken parm." He told her with a smile.**

 **"Yum, can't wait." She said with a smile. Walking back to the couch, she turned on the TV and started flipping through the channels. Settling on a personal favorite channel, she saw a commercial for Nyteblade. Rolling her eyes, she changed the channel on a local news station.**

 **"And in other news, famous Steeleport professional wrestler Killbane, was spotted in Stillwater today." Shaundi's eyes went wide and she turned up the volume.**

 **"He was saw hanging out by a Saints hideout, looking around for whatever reason. When he saw he was being filmed, he ran after the person holding the camera. unfortunately, no video has been recovered at this time. This is Jane Valderama reporting for you."**

 **"Skylar did you hear that?!" She yelled out to him.**

 **"I know you're watching the news." He said, looking at some bread he was buttering.**

 **"Come here now!" Shaundi ordered.**

 **"Shaundi can't it wait?" He asked not looking up. He felt his ear being tugged.**

 **"Ow fuck!" he yelled. She sat him down on the couch.**

 **"Watch this." She said as she rewound the TV. Skylar watched in both rage and worry. Getting up, he pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.**

 **"Hey Boss how's Steeleport?" A random Saint said over the phone.**

 **"Don't worry about it listen, I need you to round up every Saint, and find Killbane.**

 **"Whose Killbane?" Skylar facepalmed, he was wondering why this guy was even in The Saints. He didn't want to put up with it.**

 **"Just ask around I'm sure you'll find out." He hung up the phone and sat down on the couch, rubbing his hands together. Shaundi moved closer to him, rubbing his shoulders.**

 **"Its fine, as tough as he is he can't take all The Saints. Have a little faith in them." She told him.**

 **"Its not that I don't have faith in them. I just don't like him knowing where to go." He told her.**

 **"Trust me, The Saints in Stillwater can take him, and will have him ready for us." He smiled at her. Even before they were together, she always knew what to say. He brought his lips to her's, both of them slowly laying down on the couch, him on top of her. Bringing his lips to her neck, she was enjoying this. Her enjoyment was soon ruined by a horrible smell. Burning chicken.**

 **"Skylar." She said trying to get his attention.**

 **"Skylar." She said a bit louder. Still nothing.**

 **"SKYLAR!" She yelled.**

 **"What?!" He responded.**

 **"Chickens burning." She told him.**

 **"OH FUCK!" He yelled, while hoping over the couch. Running to the oven he pulled it out, to see black chicken and sauce in the pan.**

 **"Dammit." He said looking at the food.**

 **"You just had to show me the news." He said to her with a little smile.**

 **"Hey, excuse me for showing you something you needed to see." She said in her defense.**

 **"Well, what are we gonna do for dinner now?" He asked.**

 **"Pizza." They said at the same time. While Shaundi and Skylar ordered their pizza, Pierce was alone at his apartment, watching a special DVD. While watching it though, he began to question his life. Sure the hookers and porn were fun, but those things are only there for you so much. Pierce realized, he was getting old. He was getting old and he was still alone. Flipping off the DVD, he switched it to regular TV, settling on his guilty pleasure. Nyteblade. Sure Josh Birk was an annoying self obsessed jackass, but Nyteblade was a good show. He couldn't help but feel that he and Nyteblade were kind of the same. Both seemingly doomed to walk their remainder of days alone. He decided he didn't want that. He vowed to find love one day, even if it was ten years from now. Back with Skylar and Shaundi, they were munching down on the pizza they ordered and drinking a few beers as well. They were also watching a horror movie, on the channel that played nothing but horror movies.**

 **"So bad, yet so good." Skylar said as he swallowed his pizza.**

 **"I couldn't agree more, this was my childhood." Shaundi said.**

 **"So, a chainsaw wielding guy in a hockey mask and top hat was your childhood?" He asked her with a smile.**

 **"Yep. And I'm damn proud of it too." She said in a proud tone. A few hours (and beers) later, they were in their bed, snuggled together after "activities" sleeping soundly. Skylar woke up the next morning, feeling anxious. Today was the day. Getting his cellphone, he called Johnny.**

 **"Hello?" Johnny said in a sleepy tone.**

 **"Johnny, you just waking up?"**

 **"Yeah, yeah I am whats up?" He asked.**

 **"Just wanted to know if you were still up to do that?" He asked johnny.**

 **"Hell yeah I'm ready!" Johnny exclaimed.**

 **"OK good. Now, Shaundi and I will be there soon, so I suggest you get whatever you need ready." Skylar told him. With that, after a quick breakfast, he and Shaundi drove to Johnny's apartment. They arrived and walked inside the building. Making their way up the stairs, Skylar was getting ready to knock on the door, but Johnny opened it and was covered in weapons.**

 **"Let's do this." He bluntly said making his way downstairs.**

 **"Wow, he looks ready." Shaundi said with wide eyes.**

 **"I'd be ready too." Skylar said with his hands on his hips. They walked down the stairs, and to the car to see Johnny, sitting in the back.**

 **"You guys ready?" He asked them.**

 **"Yeah, yeah we are." Skylar said. Getting in the car, they headed for Kinzie's warehouse. The car ride was mostly in silence, the only consistent sound, was Shaundi and Pierce texting back and forth. Pierce was gonna be there for extra backup, but Skylar and Johnny had this. Finally arriving, they all walked in. Skylar with his arm around Shaundi, and Johnny following closely behind. Kinzie, Oleg and Pierce was all in there looking away at the screen, chattering about some techie stuff. Looking up, they all went wide eyed.**

 **"Why is your arm around Shaundi Boss?" Oleg asked.**

 **"Shaundi and I are now going out." He said proudly.**

 **"Shit, its about time you two admitted you liked each other." Pierce said eyeing them down.**

 **"I agree." Oleg spoke up.**

 **"I looked at the look in your eyes when I first met you two. I could see you both had feelings for each other." The friendly Russian said.**

 **"Yeah, not to mention Shaundi always biting on her lip when she see's Boss." Pierce said. Shaundi punched him in the arm.**

 **"OW! Damn girl, I was kidding." Pierce said while rubbing his arm. Johnny looked over Oleg. Sure he was big, but that didn't scare Johnny.**

 **"Is there a reason why you're staring at me friend?" Oleg asked with a serious look.**

 **"Just wondering what the hell you are exactly and if I should trust you or not." Johnny said with a equally serious look.**

 **"I could say the same thing. You can trust me though, I plan on doing no harm to you nor your friends. Trust me." Oleg said. Johnny just nodded his head and looked back at Skylar, who gave him a look that said "He's cool."**

 **"OK, so I have the time machine all up and working, but I wanna test it before we do anything to serious. So with that said, where you guys wanna go?" Kinzie asked them. Skylar and Johnny looked at each other than to Kinzie. They both had the same idea.**

 **"September 23rd, 2006." Skylar said.**

 **"OK, so what happens there?" Kinzie said as she typed the date in.**

 **"You'll see. Quick question, do we need to follow that 'don't fuck with the past rule' like every time travel movie ever?" Skylar asked her.**

 **"Nope, just a myth. Fixing one thing won't mess up the entire worlds history. You can do pretty much anything you want." Kinzie informed them. Skylar and Johnny smiled.**

 **"OK Boss, Johnny, sit down in these chairs and I'll beam you in." Kinzie told them. They both say down and two eye covers went over their eyes.**

 **"OK, going back in 3, 2 1!" After the countdown, Boss and Johnny was back in 2006. They both looked around seeing old Stilwater.**

 **"Wow, its just like I remember it." Skylar said with a big smile.**

 **"It looks so real." Johnny said.**

 **"Guys, guys can you hear me?" Kinzie's voice was heard from the sky.**

 **"Yeah, we can hear you." Skylar said.**

 **"Good. OK now, so the crew and I can see you. Now should you guys need help getting out of there, just tell me and I'll get you out." Kinzie explained.**

 **"Good to know." Johnny said.**

 **"OK, off to Tee'N'Ay! Skylar yelled. They both walked around, looking for a car. Finally they came across a purple Vegas. Smashing the window out, Skylar got in and hot wired the car and drove off.**

 **"Even though we're erasing this from history, it'll still haunt my memories." Johnny said with a disturbed look.**

 **"Johnny, its not like we fucked or anything." Skylar told him, not taking his eyes off the road.**

 **"Great, thanks for that image." Johnny said.**

 **"Yeah, really thanks." Pierce's voice could be heard from the sky.**

 **"Ugh, once we do this, this is never mentioned again." Skylar said. While driving, Skylar and Johnny looked around. Old Stilwater, they couldn't believe it.**

 **"Hey, there's the old massage parlor. Good times, good times." Skylar said.**

 **"Yeah, until Lin caught your ass. Ha, she chased your naked ass around with a** **katana blade." Johnny said in a fit of laughter.**

 **"Yeah, she was swinging in the wrong area, thank god that was swinging too." Skylar said.**

 **"Its not like I was cheating on her, I mean cm'on you kinda have to be nude to get a massage." Skylar said.**

 **"Wow, you guys have some crazy memories." Shaundi said.**

 **"Trust me, there's more." Johnny said. They finally made it to Tee'N'Ay, and waited. While waiting, Skylar was lost in his thoughts. Old memories of he and Lin. Despite it being a scary memory, he cherished the memory of Lin chasing him. Along with others, it just showed him how much she truly loved him. Even enough to try to cut his penis off when she thought he was cheating on her. He missed her. He never truly got over her death. He knew he had to do something. Johnny looked over at him. Johnny knew when Skylar was having deep thoughts. He could tell who he was thinking of. Instead of saying anything, he just placed a comforting hand on his best friends shoulder. Skylar looked up and Johnny gave me a nod. Johnny was in too. Soon it was interrupted when they saw their past drunken selves stumbling out of the bar. Skylar ran out, Johnny closely behind.**

 **"HEY, HEY!" Skylar yelled out. They watched their past selves look up.**

 **"Who the fuck are you guys?" Past Skylar asked.**

 **"We're you from the future." Johnny said.**

 **"Whoa, I think we drank too much." Johnny said.**

 **"Yeah no shit, but listen this is real. Now look, when you guys get home, Aisha is gonna be waiting and she's gonna be pissed off. You're not gonna be able to sleep in the bed with her tonight. Just tough it out, and sleep on the couch. Because if you don't, you do something that's really fucked up." Present day Skylar told past Johnny.**

 **"Oh dear god, did we, did we fuck?" Johnny asked his present day self and present day friend, then looking at his past day friend, who had a look of disturb and disgust. Present day Skylar and Johnny lowered their heads in annoyance.**

 **"No, you didn't. Just trust us, man it out and sleep on the couch." Johnny told them.**

 **"Uh, OK." They both said.**

 **"Good." Skylar said. They went back to the car and got in.  
**

 **"Thank god, that is erased from history." Johnny said in a tone of relief.**

 **"Yeah, it never happened and we will never bring it up again." Skylar said.**

 **"OK guys, now what?" Kinzie asked. It was time.**

 **"Beam us to July 17th, 2008." Johnny said.**

 **"On it, get ready." Kinzie said. After a typing a few keys on her keyboard, she beamed them into the date. The sun was bright, and the heat was strong. Skylar covered his eyes, trying to get used to it.**

 **"Jeez, I remember now, it was like in the triple digits this day." Skylar said. Johnny wasn't listening, he was focused solely on the task at hand.**

 **"Lets do this." Johnny said. Their car wasn't there, so they had to steal another one. They were lucky, they were beamed directly next to Skylar's apartment in the red light district of Stilwater. He had cars parked around there. They ran to the backside of his apartment and got into his purple Cosmo's, and sped off. They stopped just a block away from where they were heading. Johnny got out of the car, and looked through binoculars at their destination.**

 **"See anything?" Skylar said.**

 **"Yeah, I see those fuckers pulling up right now." Johnny said through clenched teeth.**

 **"How many?" Skylar asked him.**

 **"Uh, looks to be about, 20." Johnny said.**

 **"I can handle that." Skylar said.**

 **"Wait, I just thought of something. What happens if we get killed in the past?" Skylar asked.**

 **"Don't worry, if you do, you'll just respawn somewhere close. Its all good." Kinzie told them.**

 **"Awesome. OK, lets do this." Skylar said. Johnny got back in the car and as they drove to their targeted house. They stopped and hid behind the shed in the driveway. Finally, after waiting about ten minutes, they found the two they were looking for. Their past selves.**

 **"Aisha don't mind I'm comin' over?" Past Skylar asked.**

 **"Fuck no, 'Eesh don't get out much. She loves company." Past Johnny said.**

 **"Hey, you two." Present day Skylar said.**

 **"What the fuck? Who the fuck are you two?" Past Skylar asked.**

 **"We're you guys from the future." Present Johnny said.**

 **"Yo, I think that shit Shaundi gave us is finally kicking in." Past Johnny said.**

 **"No, we're not** **hallucinations, we really are from the future. Now listen, inside that house The Ronin have Aisha tied up. We lived this all before and it ended with Aisha being killed." Present Johnny explained. Past Johnny's expression went from one of confusion, to one of pure rage.**

 **"Aisha gets killed?" Past Skylar asks.**

 **"Yes. Now what we gotta do is this. We go around the back and through the upstairs window. Once we get in, we come up with a plan to save her." Present Skylar asked.**

 **"I still can't tell if this is just some hallucination or real. Either way, we gotta save 'Eesh." Past Skylar said. After that, all four ran around the back. They all looked up to the window. It was quite high up, but Skylar was tall enough for his fingertips to touch the window.**

 **"OK, past me and past Johnny, I'll help you guys to the window." Present Skylar said. He put his two hands together. Past Johnny was first since he was the shortest. Past Johnny put his hands on present Skylar's shoulders and step on his hands. Present Skylar boosted him up to the window and held him.**

 **"God Johnny, I can't believe how fat you were back in these days. I thought you went to prison, why the fuck are you so fat?" Present Skylar asked through clenched teeth.**

 **"People were scared shitless of me in prison. They gave me all their food." Present Johnny explained. Past Johnny opened the window and was quiet as a mouse crawling in.**

 **"Its open." He whisper shouted. Past Skylar was next. He wasn't any easier. Present Skylar remembered this was around the time his past self started working out more and more. He finally got him up into the window. Past Johnny and past Skylar helped present Johnny into the window. Present Skylar was gonna be harder. Present Skylar did a little backing up and jumped, grabbing a hold of the window seal. He pushed his way up, and all three helped him in. Once they were all in, Present Johnny started handing out the weapons.**

 **"You guys ready?" Present Johnny asked. They all nodded. They started sneaking to the stairs and could see Jyunichi crouched down next to Aisha, who was tied up in a chair.**

 **"I do not take pleasure in this." He admitted.**

 **"Then let me go." Aisha pleaded. Both Johnny's bloods boiled at the sound of her begging to be let go. Even both Skylar's were pissed off hearing this.**

 **"That depends on you." Jyunichi explained.**

 **"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" She asked, sounding like she was holding back tears. Jyunichi leaned in.**

 **"If you're calm, help us find the money, and do what I say, I give you my word will live." He told her. Present Johnny looked to present Skylar. Skylar gave the nod, and looked over to their past selves. They gave the nod as well and they started sneaking down the stairs.**

 **"Now tell me, where is the money?" Jyunichi asked.**

 **"I don't have it." Aisha said. Jyunichi pulled his sword out.**

 **"Last chance." He threatened. That all was both Johnny's could take.**

 **"HEY MOTHERFUCKER!" Present Johnny shouted. Jyunichi looked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two Johnny's and two Saints Bosses? He rubbed his eyes to see if he was just seeing things or not. Present Johnny shot him in both legs, and he fell down. Then the fight was on. A member of The Ronin swung his sword towards one of the Johnny's. Past Johnny was quick to grab the sword and use it against The Ronin member. Straight through his torso. He groaned out and fell to the ground.**

 **"Past Skylar, go untie Aisha. The both of you, lets kill these fuckers." Present Johnny shouted. Present Skylar started shooting his pistol. Taking out two Ronin with headshots. Past Skylar ran over to Aisha, dodging bullets the entire time. He started working on the knots.**

 **"Am I high on something?" She asked.**

 **"I swear I see two of you and Johnny. Except, one set looks older." She said.**

 **"Trust me, we're confused too. Just go with it." Past Skylar said. While past Skylar was busy, present Skylar was kicking ass alongside past Johnny.**

 **"Good to know I don't lose my badassness in the future." Past Johnny said.**

 **"Yeah Johnny, we're like wine, we get better with age." Present Skylar said. Present Johnny was shooting anything in yellow. One Ronin came running and tackled him. They both hit the ground with a thud. He was punching away Johnny. Johnny just smiled and looked at him.**

 **"You hit like a little fucking bitch." After saying that, he headbutted The Ronin member, breaking his nose. The fucker grabbed at his nose, feeling his blood come running through his hands. Present Johnny quickly got up. He grabbed him by the back of his head, and smashed his head into the wall, causing a hole to form. The mans body went limp. He was dead. Past Skylar finally managed to get Aisha free.**

 **"Oh god, thank you so much Skylar." She said. She hugged him and kissed his cheek numerous times.**

 **"Its no problem Aisha. Here, hold this." He handed her a pistol.**

 **"If one of these fuckers come after you, use it. But don't move unless one of them comes after you. Got it?" He asked.**

 **"Yeah, I got it." She cocked the pistol back and stayed put. Past Skylar went to join the fight. Grabbing a machine gun from one of the bodies, he started firing. Present Skylar was firing away as well. He quickly looked up and saw a Ronin swing a sword towards him. Like in the Matrix, he leaned his body way back and was able to duck the sword. It was so close to his face, he could feel the wind from it. The sword stuck in the wall.**

 **"Ha, fuck Neo, that's the Path of Skylar." Present Johnny shouted. Present Skylar ran to grab the sword. He grabbed it and found the fucker who threw it. Running, he jumped off the couch and sliced the mans head off.**

 **"Show off." Both Johnny's said at the same time. Aisha looked on. She watched as both sets of Skylar and Johnny took care of business. As she watched, she saw one of The Ronin slowly crawling towards past Skylar. He had his sword ready. Aisha aimed at the guys head. Once she finally had a perfect shot, she fired. The bullet went speeding into his head. Blood went flying everywhere. Past Skylar turned around and saw the man laying on the ground and his blood everywhere. He looked up at Aisha and smiled. She smiled back and nodded her head.**

 **"I owe ya one." He said with a smile. The Ronin were pretty much dead. Except for one.** **Jyunichi was still laying on the ground in pain. He looked up to see both past and present Skylar and Johnny and Aisha overtop of him. He tried to crawl away but was stop when one of Aisha's heels went into his leg wound. He screamed out in pain.**

 **"Where ya going? The fun just started." Past Johnny said.**

 **"Please, I swear, I wasn't going to kill her." Jyunichi pleaded.**

 **"You're a fucking liar. You know you was gonna kill her. We've seen this before." Present Johnny told him.**

 **"I don't know whats going on here, but please, just let me go. I swear you'll never see me again. You have my word." He continued to plead.**

 **"Your word doesn't mean shit. Tell me, did you feel tough overpowering a woman who's barely 100lbs?" Past Skylar asked.**

 **"Did it make you feel more like a tough guy when she begged you to stop?" Present Skylar asked. Jyunichi didn't say anything.**

 **"Fucking coward." Both Skylar's said at the same time.**

 **"Jinx." They both said at the same time again.**

 **"Can we please kill this fucker now?" Present Johnny asked. Past Johnny, along with both Skylar's and Aisha nodded their heads yes. Present Johnny grabbed a gun and aimed it. Before he shot him, he had a better idea.**

 **"'Eesh, why don't you do the honors? Its only right." He said with a smile. A big grin formed on her face. She nodded her head excitedly. Instead of a gun, present Johnny handed her a sword. She looked at him confused.**

 **"Trust me, it fits." Present Johnny said. She looked down at him, and he gave a pleading look. She flashed a sick smile.**

 **"PLEASE DON'T!" He yelled. His plea's fell on deaf ears. She swung the sword down to his neck. They watched in glee as his head went flying across the room. Blood spewing from his now headless body, she smiled.**

 **"Damn that felt good!" She exclaimed. Then she turned and looked at the doubles before her.**

 **"Now tell me, what the hell is going on?" She asked.**

 **"Have a seat 'Eesh, its gonna take a minute to explain it all." Present Skylar said. Over the next thirty minutes, they explained to her everything that happened. Her being took hostage, her death and everything that happened after it. She listened and couldn't believe any of this.**

 **"So, I was... I was dead? She asked.**

 **"Yep. In real time, you've been dead almost ten years." Present Skylar said.**

 **"That's crazy, I mean I, I don't even know how to process this." She said.**

 **"Its tough yeah, but now you're safe." Present Johnny said as he hugged her from behind. Past Johnny looked at his future self.**

 **"Hey man, we're the same person don't worry." Johnny told his past self. Present Johnny then looked down at Aisha.**

 **"So you ready to come back to present time with me and Sky?" He asked her. She looked at past Johnny then back at present Johnny.**

 **"Well, what about your past self?" She asked.**

 **"I can help with that." Kinzie's voice was heard.**

 **"OK, who is that?" Aisha asked.**

 **"You'll find out, don't worry." Present Skylar said.**

 **"Go on Kinzie." Present Skylar said.**

 **"As I was saying, preventing the death of someone is a major change in history. By doing so, these past versions of you and Johnny won't exist after you guys leave this part of time. So therefor, Aisha's death wouldn't have happened, and Johnny won't lose Aisha." Kinzie explained.**

 **"Um, what about everything happened past it? Like us taking down The Ronin?" Present Skylar asked.**

 **"You'll still have done so, just with Aisha still alive." Kinzie explained.**

 **"OK, I'm still a little confused but I guess that's as much sense as its gonna make. Well guys ready to go?" Present Skylar asked.**

 **"Yep." Present Johnny said.**

 **"Just one more thing." Aisha said. She ran over to past Johnny and gave him a quick kiss on his lips.**

 **"I love you. Thanks for saving me." She said with a sad smile.**

 **"Hell, I'd fight God and Satan themselves for you." Past Johnny said.**

 **"I love you too by the way." He said looking like he was holding back his own tears. Aisha turned to past Skylar. She gave him a big hug and an even bigger kiss on his cheek.**

 **"Thanks for saving me. You're a great friend. And I love you too." She said with a big smile. Past Skylar smiled.**

 **"I love you too 'Eesh. Thanks for everything." He said with his tears as well being forced to be kept in. Past Johnny went up to present Skylar and hugged him.**

 **"Good to know you'd go through time and space to help me out." Past Johnny said.**

 **"Hell Johnny, past or present, you can always count on me." Present Skylar said. Past Skylar went to present Johnny and hugged him.**

 **"Keep her safe man, I'd hate to kick my best friends ass." Past Skylar said.**

 **"Ha, your ego was around even back in these days." Present Johnny said with a smile.**

 **"Hey Johnny, um I know I may not get a chance to say this ever again. But, uh I uh, well you know." Past Skylar said to present Johnny.**

 **"Yeah I know, you too. You too." Present Johnny said. With that, they were almost done. Just one last thing.**

 **"Hey, future me." Past Skylar said.**

 **"Yeah?" Present Skylar said.**

 **"Um, do we ever tell Shaundi how we truly feel?" He asked his future self.**

 **"Yeah, yeah we do." Present Skylar said.**

 **"Um, since I'm gonna like not exist in like five minutes or so, can I tell her?" Past Skylar asked.**

 **"Yeah, sure man. Kinzie, beam Shaundi in." Present Skylar said. Past Skylar grew a little nervous.**

 **"Sending her in now." Kinzie said. They all saw a bright light appear in the living room. Shaundi stepped out of it, and past Skylar's mouth opened wide.**

 **"Holy shit." He said to himself. She walked to him.**

 **"Wow, um hi." Was all he could muster to say. She chuckled.**

 **"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day, my bad ass boss, lost for words." She said with a smile.**

 **"You still get high?" He asked chuckling.**

 **"Um, no I don't." She said with a chuckle. His face went serious and he took her hands into his.**

 **"I know my future self has said this already but, Shaundi, I, I love you." He finally managed to say.**

 **"I love you too." She said with a sweet smile. He decided to go for it. He brought his lips to hers. She deepened the kiss and slid her tongue into his mouth. Everyone watched on with a smile. Aisha, Kinzie and Pierce were all crying their eyes out at such a sweet sight. Past Skylar looked to his future self.**

 **"Um, can I take her to our old room?" He asked his future self.**

 **"Go for it man." Present Skylar said.**

 **"Um, guys I don't think we have time for this." Kinzie said.**

 **"Don't cock block my past self Kinzie, its not cool." Present Skylar said. He patted his past self on the back.**

 **"What're you waiting for man?" He said with a smile. His past self picked Shaundi up bridal style and took her to his old room. Two hours later, Shaundi came out, hair a mess and make smeared everywhere. She looked back at past Skylar, who was coming out of there with just his boxers on, with a big smile on his face. She had the same smile. She then looked to present Skylar.**

 **"You were good even back then." She said with a big smile.**

 **"Hey, what'd you expect?" He asked with a big smile.**

 **"Are you guys finally ready to go?" Kinzie asked.**

 **"All set." Present Skylar said. They all walked to the middle of the living room and stood there. They waved to the past Skylar and Johnny, who waved back. Aisha blew a kiss to past Johnny, and Shaundi did the same to past Skylar. The beam of light appeared and they were gone. Kinzie watched as that time frame began to disappear. They were all back in Kinzie's warehouse now. Aisha looked around and saw a red head with glasses and a giant man standing next to her. Skylar walked up to her.**

 **"That's Kinzie and that's Oleg. They helped save you." Aisha walked over to them and shook their hands.**

 **"Thanks for saving me." She said with a smile.**

 **"Not a problem, and its very nice to meet you. Big fan." Kinzie said. The night was approaching fast, and everyone was tired. Before they left, Skylar pulled Kinzie aside.**

 **"Kinzie, do you mind if I use your time machine again sometime tomorrow? I have to do something." She looked at him confused.**

 **"Sure, but what?" She asked.**

 **"Its personal, but thanks." He gave her a big hug.**

 **"Kinzie, thanks for everything but I'm very tired. I'm sure everyone else is too." Skylar said.**

 **"You guys get home, and get some sleep. We'll deal with Killbane tomorrow." Kinzie said. Everyone got in Skylar's car, and he started it up. Before he could drive off, Pierce came up to his window.**

 **"Boss, can we have a party to celebrate saving Aisha?" He asked.**

 **"No parties Pierce. To tired." He said. After that, he drove off. Aisha and Johnny could be heard kissing in the back.**

 **"I get that you guys are happy to be with each other again, but can you not fuck in the backseat of my car?" Skylar asked them. They broke apart, but Aisha whispered in Johnny's ear.**

 **"Later." She said. She gave him a sultry wink.**

 **"Drive faster man NOW." Johnny said. Skylar sped up for them. After what felt like a lifetime for Johnny and Aisha, but what really took about ten minutes, they finally arrived to Johnny's apartment.  
**

 **"Thanks man." Johnny said quickly getting out of the car. Aisha followed him, but she placed a quick kiss on Skylar's cheek.**

 **"Thanks for saving me." She said with a smile. Johnny took Aisha's hand into his and lead her to their new home. Once they got inside, their lips finally met again.**

 **"I missed you so much baby." Johnny said, ripping his shirt off. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room. He slammed the door shut with his leg and placed her on the bed. While Johnny and Aisha was getting reconnected, Skylar and Shaundi were on their way home.**

 **"Ugh, what a fucking day." Skylar said. He looked over to Shaundi, who smiled at him.**

 **"So tell me. Who's better, past me or present me?" He asked.**

 **"Hm, I'm not sure. Guess we'll have to find out when we get home." She said in a flirty tone. Skylar sped up and finally made it home. He took Shaundi's hand and they ran to the elevator. He pushed the button over and over. Finally the elevator arrived. They stepped inside. Shaundi pushed the button to get back up to the top floor, but she suddenly felt herself being lifted. Skylar placed her against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around him. Their lips crashed together and their tongues slipped into each others mouths. The doors finally opened and he carried her to their room. With a slam of the door, they were at it. Hours later, when they finally finished, she moved closer to him, embracing him.**

 **"You're better." She whispered. He let out a sleepy chuckle. He turned around and looked at her.**

 **"Hey." He said.**

 **"Hm?" She mumbled barely able to keep her eyes open.**

 **"I love you." He softly said. She looked at him and smiled.**

 **"I love you too." Their lips met again and broke apart with a soft click. They embraced each other and let sleep take them.**

* * *

 _ **Alright guys, that's chapter nine! Sorry it took me so long, like I explained on purple hearts, personal issues kept me from writing here as of late and I apologize for that. Also like with a recent chapter of this story, I rewrote this chapter exactly ten times! Good god! LOL, so as always allow me to explain a couple of things in the story. Firstly, TAKE A SHOT EVERYTIME I SAY PAST OR PRESENT! Seriously you could make a drinking game out of that, sorry if that's annoying. Secondly. What exactly did past Skylar and present Johnny say to each other with the "You know." And the "You too?" Well you'll have to find out! LOL, in all seriousness, I think its kind of obvious what they meant. As always guys, sorry for any errors and I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Be sure to check out "Purple Hearts" and check out my profile for my to see what stories I'll be doing in the future. And as always please, rate, review and stay tuned for the next chapters of my stories! THANKS GUYS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter ten: Dreams of Her._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Saints Row._**

* * *

 **Skylar laid in he and Shaundi's bed all night. While Shaundi was sound asleep and curled next to him, he was tossing and turning with dreams playing in his head.**

* * *

 _ **Skylar's dream.**_

 _ **Skylar sat down in he and Lin's living room. Lin was sitting in front of him, applying eyeliner to him.**_

 _ **"Are you done yet?" He asked her.**_

 _ **"Just about." She replied.**_

 _ **"You said that like twenty minutes ago." He said.**_

 _ **"You can't rush things like this ya know?" She told him.**_

 _ **"Since when did I become your easel?" He asked her.**_

 _ **"Because, I bought this eyeliner and I wanna know what it looks like before I wear it." She said.**_

 _ **"I don't see how why you gotta put it on me. I mean you could just put it on and take it off." He said.**_

 _ **"Would you stop bitching? I saw those pictures of you and your friends all decked out in eyeliner and nail polish. I thought you'd love this." She said.**_

 _ **"I was a teenager." He said in his defense.**_

 _ **"So? Besides, this isn't just a test type thing. I'm getting a good show with you like this." She told him.**_

 _ **"So me wearing makeup turns you on?" He asked.**_

 _ **"When a guy as hot as you wears it, yes." She admitted. Finally she was done.**_

 _ **"Alright. That looks good." She said. She picked up a mirror and showed him. He inspected himself.**_

 ** _"Not bad." He admitted. He heard a click and saw a flash. He looked up to see Lin taking a picture with her phone._**

 ** _"HA! Got it!" She said with a big grin._**

 ** _"The gang is gonna love this!" She said typing at her keypad._**

 ** _"Lin so help me God you send that, I'll come down on thee with such force." He said._**

 ** _"Bring it." She said with a smile. He stood up and gave chase to her. She let out a playful laugh and ran from him. They were running all through their apartment. Lin ran to their bedroom and then felt two big arms quickly grab her. He caught her. She was still laughing as Skylar had lifted her over his shoulders. He slammed her on their neatly made bed. He climbed on top of her._**

 ** _"I just made this bed you asshole." She said._**

 ** _"Oh like you haven't ruined it before." He said with a smile._**

 ** _"Ya know, you're in a very compromising position." He told her with a sexy smile._**

 ** _"Is this all you ever think about?" She asked him with a big smile on her face._**

 ** _"When I have a hot Asian girlfriend, yes." He replied. She let out a big laugh and kissed him._**

 ** _"As much as I would love to give into your compromising position, I have to meet Donnie." She told him. He let out an annoyed sigh and fell back on his side of the bed, laying his head on his pillow._**

 ** _"Great. Now the mood is ruined." He said._**

 ** _"Its not like the mood was getting anywhere anyway. I don't have time." She said while getting up._**

 ** _"Why do you always choose that asshole over me?" He asked. She turned to him with a shocked look on her face._**

 ** _"You think I want to? Hell I wanna kill him just as badly as you do. But I can't right now. He's worth to much information." She told him. He sat up._**

 ** _"Would it kill you to blow him off one time?" He asked her._**

 ** _"As much as I want to, I can't. If I do he's gonna get worried and then he'll find me. As big as a dumb ass he is, he actually has some pretty reliable sources. I'm surprised he hasn't caught us yet." She said taking her top off. Skylar just stared at her chest for a few moments until he finally spoke back up._**

 ** _"I'm not scared of him or his reliable sources. Hell, I dare them to come after me." He said. She turned and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his face._**

 ** _"Skylar, why are you so worried?" She asked. He looked down at the ground, rubbing his hands together._**

 ** _"I'm afraid you're falling for Donnie." He finally admitted. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what he just said._**

 ** _"Are you serious?" She asked him. He didn't reply._**

 ** _"Skylar, look at me." She said. He didn't do it. She placed a hand under his chin forcing her to look at him._**

 ** _"Are you serious?" She asked again. He sighed and looked back down at the ground._**

 ** _"Back when I did the race for with Troy, ya know when Samson put the bombs in The Rollerz nitrous. Anyways, when me and him were driving there, he said he didn't like you hanging with them. He said you hang with someone long enough and you start to think like them. I laughed it off at first because I thought he was full of shit. But now, well I can't help but wonder if he's right. Lin, are you starting to think like them? And more importantly, are you falling for Donnie?" He asked her. She sat there shocked. Was he really wondering this? She held his hand, and looked at him._**

 ** _"Skylar, I hate The Rollerz. I mean I hate them with a passion. I hate being around them. I hate constantly having my ass slapped by them. I hate all the sexual jokes they make at me. I hate the wondering eyes. I hate Donnie, I hate doing work for Donnie and his uncle. And most importantly, I hate the terrible sex. I hate everything about them and then some. I have no love for Donnie or The Rollerz. Skylar, I love The Saints. I love Johnny, Aisha, Troy, Dex and Julius. Most importantly, I love you." He looked up at her with a smile._**

 ** _"You do?" He asked._**

 ** _"Yes. I love you so much. More than life itself. I could never choose The Rollerz over The Saints. The Saints are my family. And I could never choose Donnie over you. You're the only one for me. I swear, I'll never leave you. Ever. For no-one." She told him. They both sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments before Skylar hugged her tightly._**

 ** _"I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. She could swear she even heard him sniffle once or twice and could feel something wet on her shoulder. They looked at each other and brought their lips together. As much as she hated it, she had to end this moment. they were sharing. They both stood up and wiped their eyes._**

 ** _"Um, lets not tell the gang about this?" He asked with a smile. She nodded and kissed him again._**

 ** _"I'll be back tonight and when I am, we'll spend the entire night together. When I get my hands on you, you're not gonna sleep at all." She said in a seductive tone. He smiled big and nodded. He walked her to the door and gave her one last kiss before she left. He let out a sigh and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He flipped it open and saw he had a text from Johnny._**

 ** _"HA, U LOOK SO ADORABLE IN THT EYELINER!" Skylar smiled and replied back._**

 ** _"u can look but u cant touch ;)" He replied. He decided he didn't wanna be home alone again, so he got his keys and walked out. He got in his new purple Hammerhead and drove off. He didn't know where he wanted to go exactly, so he decided on the church. Once he got there, he was met by Troy._**

 ** _"Hey man." They both shared a handshake/hug before Troy looked up at his eyes and saw the eyeliner. He chuckled._**

 ** _"Looks good on you." Troy said. Skylar just laughed along and gave him a playful punch to the shoulder before walking in the church. He sat down on top of one of the benches inside and just sat there. It wasn't long before he heard that deep voice._**

 ** _"Sup Skylar?" Julius said. He nodded a hello to him and Julius just looked at his eyes._**

 ** _"I know I know." He said with a smile._**

 ** _"Anyway, Lin's been saying you've been doing a hell of a job with The Rollerz. Keep it up." Julius said setting next to him. They both heard his phone ring. He pulled it out._**

 ** _"That Lin?" Julius asked._**

 ** _"Yep." Skylar said answering the phone._**

 ** _"Hey. Meet me at the pool hall. The Rollerz are getting into something big." She said. He looked at Julius._**

 ** _"Don't let me hold ya up. You know how a lady hates to be kept waiting." Julius said walking away. He was gonna hang up, but he heard more talking. He placed the phone up to his ear._**

 ** _"Good girl." He heard a sinister voice say. He lowered his eyebrows in confusion._**

 ** _"Go fuck yourself." He heard Lin say. Then heard what sounded like to be a slap._**

 ** _"Temper temper little girl." He said. His body filled with anger._**

 ** _"Look at you, all tied up pretty as a present. I think its time to unwrap you." He heard the voice say. He hung up the phone and ran out to his car, nearly knocking down Troy. Julius ran over and helped Troy up, both of them looking at him._**

 ** _"What the fuck is wrong with Skylar?" Troy asked dusting himself off._**

 ** _"I dunno, but I don't like it." Julius said. Skylar got in his car and slammed the door and sped off. He was avoiding cars and was trying to get to Lin as fast as possible. He kept trying to call Lin back, but got no answer each time. He finally made it to the pool hall and ran to the back. He saw Lin tied up, she looked up and saw him. He ran over to her and knelt down behind her starting to untie her._**

 ** _"Its a trap." She barely managed to get out. He looked up._**

 ** _"What?" After he said that, he felt a blunt object make contact with his head. With blurry vision, he turned over to see Sharp and some Roller with a baseball bat standing over him. Sirens could be heard in the distance._**

 ** _"Sounds like the cops are coming Mr Sharp." The Roller said._**

 ** _"Lets take our guests for a ride, shall we?" Sharp said. The Roller took the baseball bat and hit Skylar in the face. He was out. After what seemed like seconds, he regained consciousness. He was in pitch black and thought everything that just happened was just a nightmare. But the intense pain in the back of his head and face said otherwise._**

 ** _"Hey. I think we stopped moving. You listening? You even alive? Skylar, baby say something." He heard Lin plead. He couldn't really speak but he managed to grab her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes watered a little._**

 ** _"I'll take that as a yes." She said trying to remain strong._**

 ** _"Where the fucks my lighter?" She said aloud. They both heard a car door shut and listened. They could hear the muffled sounds of what sounded like Sharp and Donnie. The trunk opened._**

 ** _"Lin?" Donnie asked. They both saw Donnie standing there with Sharp._**

 ** _"DONNIE! LISTEN TO ME I SWEAR TO GOD-" She was cut off by a shot to her side. Before he could do anything, Skylar felt himself being shot as well. They both fell into darkness again. The Trunk slammed shut. Sharp put both hands on the back of the car._**

 ** _"Could you give me a hand here?" Sharp asked Donnie._**

 ** _"Why did, Why did you-" Sharp cut off his stammering nephew._**

 ** _"Lin was working with The Saints. Now, would you give me a hand. This car is heavy." Sharp said. Donnie said nothing and walked away._**

 ** _"Donne? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sharp said in a loud tone. Donne didn't respond and drove off._**

 ** _"Children." Sharp said. Sharp went back to the car and put both hands on it and struggled, but managed to push it over the ledge into the river. Lin and Skylar were snapped away by the feeling of them flipped over in the trunk. They both heard the car splash in the water and could feel it sinking._**

 ** _"Skylar. Babe, stay, stay calm." She said. Although she herself wasn't calm at all._**

 ** _"We're gonna get out of this." He could hear her breaking apart. He knew things wasn't good, but he accepted it. He wasn't scared to die and at least he could die with the woman he loved._**

 ** _"I think I found my lighter."_**

 ** _"Did you hear that asshole Donnie? he said I was his girl." She said with tears in her eyes. She lit the lighter and he could see her. She was near death. He had to do something._**

 ** _"Lin if you can, put the light on my ropes. If it works, they'll burn and I can get us out of here. She tried her best and navigated her way to him. She put the flame to his ropes and he could smell the burning scent. He felt his hands go free. He quickly made his way to her, trying to untie her. He felt her hands finally come untied. With all his strength, he pulled her closer and started kicking the trunk. After about five kicks, the trunk came open. He picked Lin up over his shoulder and swam to the surface. He took one look back and saw the red water around them. He knew his blood was pumping. He tried to calm himself a little, knowing that getting pumped up like this was causing him to lose more blood. As much as he didn't want to, he calmed a little. He still held Lin in his arms. He put his fingers to her neck and could feel a slight pulse. It wasn't much, but it was something. He swam over to the ladder, and made his way up the rungs. He placed Lin on the concrete and laid down next to her. He caught his breath and saw a random man walking towards them on his cell phone. He stood up and punched the guy in the face, stealing his phone. He quickly dialed Johnny's phone number._**

 ** _"Hello?" He said._**

 ** _"JOHNNY! No time to talk just get your ass to the river NOW!" Skylar said. He hung up the phone and ran back to the Lin. Her eyes opened slightly._**

 ** _"Hey babe." She softly said. He smiled at this. Even at a time like this, she was able to make him smile._**

 ** _"Don't worry. Johnny's on his way. We're gonna make it." She smiled at him._**

 ** _"Is there anything you can't do?" She asked him._**

 ** _"Yeah. Not let you die." He said with a smile. Her smile quickly left however and she had a serious look on her face. Almost pissed off._**

 ** _"Skylar. Who's Shaundi?" She asked. He now had a confused look on his face. Shaundi? He didn't know a Shaundi, but at the same time he did? He was questioning this and he looked down to see her body fade away._**

 ** _"Lin?" He said._**

 ** _"LIN?!" He yelled out._**

 ** _"LIN?!" He yelled out again._**

* * *

 **His eyes popped open and he sat up quickly. He was covered in sweat and had watery eyes. He turned on his bedroom lamp to see the** **familiar surroundings. He looked down next to him to see Shaundi still soundly asleep and still somewhat curled up to him. He smiled at her, but the smile quickly left. He had this intense feeling of guilt wash over him. What the hell happened? He looked down at Shaundi again. He could feel the love he had for her, but it was a guilty love. Almost like, almost like he was cheating on Lin?**

 **"No. That couldn't be. Lin died years ago." He said to himself. He wasn't cheating on Lin. Was he? He just felt so confused. He chalked it up to being just a horrible nightmare that effected him. He laid back down and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He sighed and sat up. He placed a kiss on Shaundi's cheek, but quickly felt guilty about it. He walked down the stairs and went straight to his bar. He grabbed a bottle of vodka and a glass. He sat down on the couch. He took a look at the glass and instead just tossed it behind him, hearing it shatter. He unscrewed the lid and took a big drink of it. Memories of Lin was flashing in his head. Then his more recent memories of Shaundi flashed in his head. He smiled at them but felt that guilt wash over him again. What was going on? He looked at the clock on the wall.**

 **"3:30 AM." Shined in big purple numbers and letters. He needed to take a drive. He walked up to he and Shaundi's room and quickly but quietly got dressed in a purple hoodie, black sweatpants and some sneakers. He walked over to Shaundi and pulled the blanket over her. He grabbed his keys from the nightstand and got into his purple Temptress. He made the quick drive to Johnny and Aisha's place. He walked up the stairs and to the door. He remembered he still had keys to the apartment. He unlocked the door and stepped in quietly. He had forgotten that he and Johnny had remodeled the apartment and tripped over a table next to the door. He heard the bedroom door open and saw a boxer clad Johnny come running towards him. Before he could say anything, Johnny had tackled him to the ground and put him into a sleeperhold. He tried to say something but Johnny had a tight grip on him. Aisha came running out dressed in a robe. She turned the lights on and could it was only Skylar.**

 **"JOHNNY STOP ITS SKYLAR!" She yelled out. Johnny looked down to see Skylar fading away.**

 **"SHIT!" Johnny said. He let go of Skylar and watched as he coughed and tried to catch his breath. Johnny helped him up.**

 **"Fuck, I'm sorry man."  
**

 **"its fine. I should've known where I was going." Skylar said in between breaths.**

 **"What are you doing here this late anyways?" Johnny asked him.**

 **"I needed to talk to you guys." Skylar said as he sat down on the sofa.**

 **"Sure man. Let me just get dressed." Johnny said. Johnny walked back into the bedroom and Aisha sat down next to Skylar, whom just stared at her.**

 **"What?" She asked with a confused smile.**

 **"Sorry, I just can't believe you're back." He told her. She smiled and hugged him. Johnny came back dressed in pajama pants and a tank top.**

 **"Alright. Whats wrong? You and Shaundi fighting?" Johnny asked. Skylar shook his head no.**

 **"I had this dream. No this nightmare." Skylar said. Johnny and Aisha looked at him.**

 **"About what?" Aisha asked. Skylar sat there and described the entire nightmare to them in full detail.**

 **"And right before she faded away, she asked me 'Who's Shaundi?'" He said to them. Johnny and Aisha sat there dumbfounded.**

 **"Wow man that's crazy." Johnny said. Aisha said nothing and just placed a hand on Skylar's giant shoulder.**

 **"The worse part is is even though I love Shaundi, I can't help but feel so fucking guilty." Skylar said.**

 **"Like I'm cheating on Lin or something." He told them.**

 **"You're not cheating on her. She died years ago. It's impossible." Aisha said. Skylar looked up at her.**

 **"I know, its just I can't get rid of the feeling." He said to her.**

 **"Do you think its possible that maybe you're just finally getting over her death?" Johnny asked. Skylar shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"I mean maybe. I thought I did years ago." Skylar said. They all three sat there in silence trying to figure it out.**

 **'Eesh you analyze dreams right?" Skylar asked. Aisha nodded.**

 **"Maybe you can figure it out?" Skylar asked. She sat there for a moment and thought it over. Johnny sat up and got a beer from the fridge and handed one to Skylar. Finally, Aisha spoke up.**

 **"I have a theory. Maybe when you finally admitted to Shaundi that you loved her, the love you had for Lin which has been laying dormant for years now, has finally decided to make itself known again. You've never truly gotten over the death of Lin, meaning you haven't let the love you had for her go. Now you love another and you feel awful about it." Aisha said. Johnny and Skylar both sat there with surprised looks on their faces. It made total complete sense.**

 **"'Eesh why did you choose music instead of being a therapist?" Skylar asked. She smiled and said nothing.**

 **"I need to try my best to let her go don't I?" Skylar asked. They both nodded. He sighed and chugged his beer and sat the bottle down on the table.**

 **"I know what I need to do. Tell Shaundi I needed to take a trip. I don't know when I'll be back but I know I will be." He said. They both looked at him confused.**

 **"Where ya going?" Johnny asked.**

 **"Stilwater." He bluntly said. He walked out and shut the door behind him.**

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! Well here's the updated chapter of this story as promised! I'm so glad I was able to keep my promise to you guys! I feel really good about this chapter. Now I understand that this wasn't so much focused on Skylar and Shaundi, but I swear that you guys will LOVE these upcoming chapters. I have to give ALL the credit to TheMadTargaryen for this. He and I have messaged each other and when I wrote myself into a corner with the last chapter, he came in and saved me with this idea. There's more to it so stay tuned and if you haven't already, please go check out his story "The Monster of Stilwater." That story is amazing and it deserves a read and love. I hope to update my Boss/Lin fic here soon along with my Bully fic as well. As always guys rate, review and stay tuned for the next chapters. Stay awesome!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven: The Journey.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row.**_

* * *

 **Skylar walked outside of Johnny and Aisha's apartment. He breathed in the Autumn air. It was his favorite time of year, and normally he would enjoy it, but he had business to take care of. He pulled on the strings of his hoodie and got into his car. Once he started it up, he couldn't take the silence so he turned on the radio. While flipping through the stations, he ran across an old favorite of he and Lin's. The Cure, Disintegration. He smiled and started nodding his head to the amazing song.** **He drove off into the night and headed back to the penthouse. While driving, it started to rain. Skylar smiled and opened the sunroof.**

 **"A little rain doesn't hurt." He said to himself. He felt the cool water hit his skin and it made him smile a little bigger. Elsewhere in Steeleport, Pierce was walking to his couch holding a TV Dinner in his hands and watching the newest episode of Nyteblade. He bit into his Salisbury Steak and spat it out.**

 **"Dammit. Overcooked again." He said to himself. He didn't wanna waste it, so he choked it down and then chugged a beer trying to kill the awful taste. Afterwards, for some reason a feeling of depression waved over him. He paused the episode and sat in the silence. He just looked at the wall and got lost in his thoughts. He considered getting another beer and drowning out his overwhelming depression that he had been having as of late, but decided that the hangover wasn't worth it and alcohol was just a band-aid. He sighed and got up. He walked out of his apartment and to the sidewalk outside. He felt the refreshing rain hit his skin and embraced it. He walked to his car and got inside. Once he started it up, a radio station started playing what sounded like The Cure. Pierce knew of The Cure through Boss and was actually kind of a fan of it. He decided to let the song play and drive. Pierce didn't know where he was driving off too and just decided to go where he felt was right. He couldn't help but wonder if Boss was listening to the same song or not. He decided to drive to the park. The same park where he and Boss met up, back when they first arrived to Steeleport. He smiled at the memory of them fixing the car up and then singing Sublime. He finally arrived to the park and got out of his car. He walked into it and found a gazebo and walked under it. He felt the crisp cool Autumn air on his skin and smiled. But near him, he could hear what sounded like someone crying. He then heard a sniffle and investigated the area. He walked to the edge of the gazebo, and looked down at the bench that was by it and saw what looked to be a raven haired woman, hunched over and crying. He walked closer to her and saw it was Viola.**

 **"Viola?" He asked. She looked up at him. He could see black tears running down her face and her watery eyes.**

 **"Pierce?" She asked.**

 **"Yeah its me. What are you doing here?" He asked her. She wiped the runny makeup from her face and stood up.**

 **"Oh I was just on a walk, and decided to sit down for a minute." She said.**

 **"Why are you crying?" Pierce asked her.**

 **"Oh, I'm not crying. That's just the rain." Viola said, but Pierce didn't believe her.**

 **"Viola, there's nothing wrong with crying." Pierce ensured her. She nodded and broke down. Pierce quickly sat beside her and hugged her wet body tightly.**

 **"I'm crying because when I was little, my sister Kiki and I used to sit up and watch the thunder storm together, and then we'd hold each other during it because our parents were always too busy." She said. Pierce held her tighter and stroked her hair.**

 **"Its okay. Let it out if you need to." Pierce told her. She buried her face on Pierce's shoulder and let it all out. For what seemed like hours, Viola cried into Pierce's shoulder, while Pierce rubbed his hands through her hair and her back. The rain was getting worse so Pierce decided to warm up.**

 **"You wanna get in my car? Maybe warm up a little?" He asked her. She nodded and they made their way to his car. They sat down and Pierce turned the heat up a little to warm them up. Viola got comfy and could hear the distant sound of The Cure playing on his radio.**

 **"Never took you for a Cure fan." Viola said with a little smile.**

 **"Ah well you know. When you've been rollin' with Boss as long as I have, his music taste rubs off on you." He said.**

 **"Its actually not a bad song." She said. She was exhausted and sat back listening to the song. She felt her eyes getting heavier and before she knew it, she was asleep.**

 **"You wanna listen to another song?" Pierce asked, but no response.**

 **"Viola?" He asked. He looked over and saw her asleep. He smiled a little, but was confused. He didn't know where she lived and how he could get into her apartment. She looked to be enjoying her rest, and he didn't want to wake her up. He made way back to his place. The drive was calming in the rain. He parked in front of his apartment and got out of the car. He walked over to Viola's side of the car and picked her up bridal style. She stirred a little, but remained asleep. They got into the elevator and made it to his floor. He walked into the living room and sat her down on the couch. He ran upstairs and placed some towels on his bed. He ran back downstairs and picked Viola up again and took her upstairs. He laid her down on the bed on the towels and removed her shoes. He pulled the big purple comforter over her and watched as she got even more comfy. He smiled and quietly walked to his closet and got some dry clothes. Once he got the dry clothes on, he looked over Viola once more and saw she was still sleeping. He left the room and gently closed the door behind him, and walked downstairs to his couch and laid down. Skylar made it back to the penthouse and walked into the elevator. He was very anxious about going back to Stilwater. Had it been any other circumstances, he would've gladly taken Shaundi with him, but this wasn't a vacation back home. It was a needed trip. Something that would finally put old feelings to rest. He walked into the living room and up the stairs to he and Shaundi's room. He looked over her and saw she was still fast asleep. He grabbed a bag and started packing some clothes. At the bottom of his dresser was his photo album. The same photo album that he and Shaundi looked at. He picked it up and flipped to the last few pages of it. In the last few pages, he saw pictures of he and Johnny. One picture showed him face down in a toilet and Johnny standing over him pointing to the camera with a drunken smile. He chuckled at the picture, Aisha took that one. Another showed him, Lin, Johnny and Aisha together in a Chinese restaurant. Johnny had his arm around Aisha and kissing her cheek, while Lin was resting back first against Skylar's chest and his chin on her shoulder. Another photo taken in the same day showed Skylar and Lin laying together in their bed. He remembered that day fondly.**

* * *

 _ **It was a crisp winter night. Skylar and Lin was having a double date with Johnny and Aisha. The four of them was sitting at their table. Johnny and Skylar was showing off, with Johnny throwing pieces of Sushi into Skylar's mouth, who was catching each piece. Lin and Aisha was laughing and clapping watching them.**_

 _ **"You two are such fuckin' showoffs." Lin said with a big grin. Skylar laughed as he took a drink of his beer. Johnny checked his watch.**_

 _ **"Oh shit. Its gettin' late guys. Maybe we should be calling it a night." Johnny said. They all agreed and got their jackets. Skylar and Johnny argued over who was paying the bill.**_

 _ **"Look Johnny, Lin and I's food was more expensive. I feel bad. I'm paying." Skylar said.**_

 _ **"No. You guys drove us here, I feel bad about you wasting gas. I'm paying." Johnny said. Skylar let out a breath of anger.**_

 _ **"Johnny, I'm paying that's final." He said.**_

 _ **"No you're not." Johnny said. Skylar furrowed his brows in frustration.**_

 _ **"Johnny. For the last time, I'm paying the fucking bill." He said.**_

 _ **"Calm down boys. Skylar I took half the money from your wallet and used it on the bill." Lin said placing a hand on his shoulder.**_

 _ **"Yeah. And I the other half from your wallet Johnny." Aisha said. Skylar and Johnny looked at each other and chuckled.**_

 _ **"Were we really about to fight over a damn bill?" Johnny asked.**_

 _ **"I think so." Skylar said. All four of them left the restaurant and got into Skylar's car.**_

 _ **"Sweet ride Sky." Johnny said admiring Skylar's new Hammerhead.**_

 ** _"Glad you think so. Lin's so pissed off because I didn't get a Voxel." Skylar said.  
_**

 ** _"Hammerheads are overrated Skylar." Lin said._**

 ** _"I refuse to drive a Rollerz style car." Skylar said. Lin had to give him that one. He had a point. Instead of responding, she kept quiet. They finally made it back to Johnny and Aisha's place._**

 ** _"Hey you guys wanna crash here tonight? Since we all got that shit to do with Julius tomorrow?" Johnny asked. Lin and Skylar nodded to each other._**

 ** _"Sure." They both said at the same time. Skylar parked into his old space and walked inside with them._**

 ** _"We can stay in my old room tonight." Skylar said with a wink._**

 ** _"We should really put the soundproof walls back in. Last time you guys both stayed here, I barely got any sleep." Johnny said._**

 ** _"I told you to wear your noise canceling headphones Johnny." Lin said. After a few more beers everyone decided to call it a night. Lin and Skylar were tipsy and frisky, so Skylar carried her upstairs. Lin was laughing the entire time, and Skylar opened his door. He gently laid her down in the bed and got in with her, snuggling next to her._**

 ** _"Ugh, thank god you're in the bed with me. Its freezing in here." Lin said getting closer to him._**

 ** _"Here lemme warm ya up." Skylar said. He hugged her tighter and wrapped the blanket around them both. She giggled and scooted closer. She brought her lips to his and they began kissing. He slid his tongue into her mouth and hers into his, and they began exploring each others mouths. Lin sat on his lap and began grinding into his crotch. He let out a moan, but knew he and Lin couldn't fool around there._**

 ** _"Lin. Not here. Not at Johnny and Aisha's." He said with a mouthful of Lin's tongue. Lin backed off his mouth and looked at him.  
_**

 ** _"Cm'on, they won't hear us." She said begging. He chuckled._**

 ** _"Lin. Not here." He said with his smile. Lin didn't listen and move her lips to his neck, knowing that was his spot. As much as he loved it, he wasn't giving in._**

 ** _"Lin, its not happening." He said with the smile still on his face. She looked him in his green eyes and said something she knew he couldn't resist._**

 ** _"Be still, be calm, be quiet now my precious little boy. Don't struggle like that or I will only love you more." She was quoting the song Lullaby by The Cure. Skylar chuckled and shook his head._**

 ** _"Quoting The Cure are we?" Skylar said with a smile. Lin smiled back. He leaned up and kiss her again, allowing themselves to give into their desires._**

* * *

 **Skylar smiled at the sweet memory. He stood there looking at the picture a little while longer, before deciding it was time to go. He walked over to the bed and looked at Shaundi. He pulled the blankets over her and bent down next to her.**

 **"I'm sorry." He whispered to her. She was so beautiful, even in sleeping form. He kissed her cheek and got up and walked away. Once he was downstairs, he took one final look at the penthouse and got into the elevator. He walked into the lobby, and out to his car. On his GPS, he punched in the destination to Stilwater, and drove off into the night. The next morning Shaundi, barely awake, wanted to scoot closer to Skylar. She was surprised to find his side of the bed empty.**

 **"Skylar?" She said aloud. No answer. She sat up and looked around, not seeing him anywhere.**

 **"Where is he?" She asked herself. She told herself he was probably hanging out with Johnny bonding, murdering. Shaundi did her normal routine of showering and doing her makeup. She waited for Skylar to come walking through any minute, but he never did. It wasn't unusual for Skylar and Johnny to be out for hours at a time, but they'd at least stop in for a beer break first. Once it was noon, she started to worry. Finally, she decided to call. She told herself she was just being paranoid, but she just wanted to be sure. Just as soon as she started to dial Skylar's number, she saw Johnny calling through.**

 **"Hey Johnny." She said.**

 **"Hey. Listen Shaundi, don't freak out but-"  
**

 **"Did something happen to Skylar?" She said in a worried tone, cutting him off.**

 **"No he's fine. But listen, he had to go back to Stilwater." He informed her.**

 **"Stillwater? Why?" She asked.**

 **"He just needed to take care of something." Johnny said.**

 **"That asshole." She said softly, but Johnny still heard it.**

 **"Look, I understand you're a little upset, but trust me, he'll be back for the better." Johnny assured her.**

 **"He knew I wanted to go back to Stillwater." She said in an angry tone.**

 **"Look, I'm sure you two will get to at some point. But for now, he's got stuff to take care of." Johnny told her, trying to calm her down.**

 **"Why's he going back without me anyways?" Shaundi asked.**

 **"I can't tell you, but its important." He told her.**

 **"I swear to God if he's seeing another woman." She said with gritted teeth.**

 **"NO! No, its not that. I'd kick his ass if he was." Johnny said.**

 **"Me too!" Aisha could be heard in the background saying. Shaundi smiled and slightly chuckled.**

 **"Look, he'll be back alright?" Johnny said in a comforting tone.**

 **"I'll give him a couple days. If he's not back by then, I'm going after him." Shaundi said and hung up. Johnny looked down at phone screen and shook his head. Elsewhere, Skylar had just made into Stilwater. He looked around at the familiar sites and smiled. Had it been any other day, he'd drive around just because. But he needed to take care of this. He loved Shaundi and hated to feel guilty about it. But he was also so scared of upsetting Lin, even if she was dead. Aisha broke it down perfectly. He never got over Lin's death. He was comatose during what would've been the** **grieving period. He was pretty tired, and had been driving practically nonstop, with little to no rest stops, besides going to the bathroom and getting coffee. His eyes felt like they weighed 100lbs and were begging to be closed. The caffeine crash was unbearable and he felt like utter shit, but this was worth it. Lin's original grave was paved over at the site of the old Saints hideout, but Skylar used some of his connections and was able to get her grave exhumed, and put into the cemetery. When The Saints was still in Stillwater, he regularly brought fresh flowers to her grave. But due to everything happening in Steeleport, he wasn't able to do it. He parked his car, and sat back. He wanted to sleep so badly, but fought the urge like he had been doing. He chugged down the last little bit of his now lukewarm coffee and rubbed his eyes. For some odd reason, he looked at his rear view mirror and inspected himself. This wasn't a date, so why was he making sure he looked good? He got out of his car and stretched a little, then started walking to the grave. It was a perfect Fall day. Leafs were everywhere, and it looked like the background of the yearbook photos you'd take. Elsewhere in Stillwater, a familiar enemy was watching Skylar. Killbane. His gigantic hands were practically hiding the binoculars he was holding, and looking through.**

 **"Ah, so Romeo finds his dead Juliet. Don't mourn her too long. You'll be joining her soon." Killbane said to himself. He decided to let Skylar have a moment. That was out of the norm for Killbane. Skylar made it to the grave, and though his vision was blurry, he could read her headstone.**

 **"Lin Russo. 1983-2008. Beloved loyal friend and girlfriend." Also etched in the headstone was "My love, my life my world." In Chinese. Skylar had his last name of Russo put on the headstone, knowing for sure that had she lived, he would've married her. In a ceramic oval photo, Skylar had his favorite picture of he and Lin. In the picture, they sat on the stairs of the old Saints hideout. He sat behind her, with his arms wrapped around her and his hands holding her wrists. His hair was in its Johnny Gat inspired spiky style, only unlike Johnny's, it didn't have highlights, instead, it was its natural color of jet black. His normally clean shaven face with the exception of his trademark black soulpatch, was bearded. His green eyes shined perfectly in the picture. He was wearing a black tanktop, which showed off his muscular tattooed arms perfectly. He was also wearing a pair of purple free throw shorts and a pair of custom made black and purple sneakers with The Saints logo stitched in, which he had made himself. Lin's hair was actually not in her traditional ponytail held with chopsticks and a bob of it hanging over her right eye. Instead, it was free and loose. It was so long, it came past her shoulders. She was smiling brightly, and looking up at Skylar who was looking down at her. Like Skylar, she was wearing a black tanktop. The tanktop showed her figure off nicely. She had a black and purple flannel shirt wrapped around her waist, along with a pair of blue skinny jeans and black shoes. Johnny had taken the picture. Skylar had a sad smile looking at the picture. Floods of memories played in his head, and he was fighting back the tears in his eyes. Not since he thought Johnny had died, was he this close to tears. When she died, he was busy planning his vengeance against Sharp, he had no time to grieve. He stood there for what seemed like hours, but may have been just two minutes or less, in silence. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but he couldn't think of anything to say.**

 **"Um." He said. "Lin, I uh, oh fuck it. Lin I fucking miss you. I mean I miss you so fucking much, it hurts. Not a day goes by where I don't think of you. All the little things remind me of you. Like the way you used to put my clothes away, you remember boxers on top, pants underneath them and shirts at the very bottom? Or the way you used to alphabetise our groceries, I still do that too. Oh yeah you're going to love this one. I still have our old DVR. You remember the old gray one? Yeah I still have it with me. Its barely hanging on, but I still have it, and I'll pay whatever amount of money to fix it if it dies. Your programs are still there too. Those old Soap Operas are still there. Oh yeah I figured you'd want to know this, Heather was the one who poisoned Brock and claimed the life insurance. I watched it about a year after I got out of the coma. Oh yeah I was in a coma, fucking Julius fucked us all over. He tried to kill me, but I pulled through, raised The Saints from the ashes and reclaimed Stilwater. Anyways, I remember finding out she did it to Brock and I turned to you, but then I had remembered you weren't there. One of the newer members, well I say newer but he's been in the crew now for years, Pierce is his name. Anyways, Pierce tried to delete your old shows from the DVR and I damn near killed him, just like you did with Johnny." He had a sad laugh at that memory. Lin had Johnny pinned down on the coffee table with a knife to his throat, threatening to kill him if he deleted the shows.**

 **"Well, I guess I can't put this off any longer. Lin, I um, met someone new. Her name is Shaundi. She's been a pretty loyal member of the reincarnated Saints. Like I said I miss you, but she and I have had feelings for each other for years now. And I love her, but its kind of hard to, because I still love you. I don't want to upset you, but then I tell myself you're gone now, but I still feel really messed up for loving both of you. This super smart techie chick named Kinzie, has a time machine, yeah a real time machine, and I gave a lot of thought to going back in time and being with you, saving your life, but it wouldn't be fair to Shaundi who loves me. I remember you told me that you can't live in the past. Lin I can't live in the past forever. Lin, I will always love you. For the rest of my life, and nothing, absolutely nothing will change that. But in order to stop living in the past Lin, I have to finally let you go." He knelt down on one knee.**

 **"Lin, you're dead. You're dead and never coming back. No matter how much I love you, and no matter how depressed I get, its not going to matter because you're never coming back, its never changing. Lin you're dead and I'll love you forever, but this is finally goodbye." A single tear ran down his face as he stared at her grave. He took a bottle of Russian vodka, Lin's favorite, from his pocket. He took the cap off and tossed it to the side. He walked over to the grave and poured half the bottle on to the ground. He stopped pouring it, and brought the bottle to his lips and drank the last of it. He put the bottle down in front of her grave. He then pulled a chain that was well hidden underneath his hoodie. He unhooked it and put it in the palm of his hand, and stared at it. The chain was looped through a beautiful golden engagement ring.**

 **"My love, my life my world." Was engraved in Chinese on the ring. He took the ring from the necklace, then put the necklace in his pocket. He knelt down at the grave and began digging with his hand in front of the grave. Once he dug a hole that was deep enough for him, he put the ring in it and pushed the dirt back into the hole. He sat there for a minute and looked at the grave. Tears were filling his eyes and he fought to keep them from falling down. Despite his best efforts, a few still escaped.**

 **"Goodbye Lin." He whispered. He kissed the grave and stood up. Once he stood up, he felt like something huge was lifted off his shoulders. For the first time in years, he finally felt content and maybe even relieved. He dusted the dirt off his hands and felt the calming Fall breeze. He started walking away.**

 **"How sad. I almost feel bad for what I am going to do you." Fucking Killbane's voice was heard.**

 **"What brings you here?" He asked as he turned to look at him.**

 **"Ah well besides the beautiful setting here, I figured I take out an old problem." Killbane said.**

 **"I'm guessing its not some old friends or something?" Skylar asked with a cocky smile.**

 **"You could say that. An old annoying friend." Killbane responded. Skylar sighed and looked at him. His face looked weird without his mask.**

 **"Take a picture Saint. It'll last longer." Killbane said.**

 **"You know, I still have your old mask. Its hanging over my fireplace back in Steeleport." Skylar said.**

 **"Good to know its being preserved. Okay enough talking lets get this over with." Killbane started to pull a gun from his suit jacket. Skylar acted quickly and took a butterfly knife from his pocket. As fast as he could, he opened it and just before Killbane could start shooting, he tossed his knife directly into Killbane's forehead. Had it been anyone else, they would've been dead. But Killbane was tougher than most, but it was a good distraction. Skylar produced a gun as Killbane shouted in pain. He only had a pistol it wasn't much, but it'd have to do. He aimed for his head and started blasting. Killbane was much like the clones of Oleg. He was able to easily shrug the bullets off and keep coming. But Skylar knew at the very least, the bullets were making Killbane weaker. He fired eight shots into Killbane's giant body. He kept firing, but he could hear the clicking, letting him know he was out.**

 **"FUCK!" He yelled out. Killbane ran to him and grabbed him. He held him high in the air and started shaking him violently back and forth. Skylar was doing his best not to panic, and looked for anything. He noticed the knife still in Killbane's head. He reached out and with all his mite, he was able to pull it from Killbane's head. Due to Skylar being so tall, with Killbane holding him, his feet was able to somewhat swing above Killbanes head. He managed to get a kick on Killbane's head. Killbane stumbled, but kept his powerful grip on Skylar. Skylar was able to stick the knife in Killbane's eye. Killbane yelled out in pain and dropped Skylar. Skylar was quick to regroup, and managed to reload the clip to his pistol. Once he did, he watched as Killbane gathered his bearings and quickly turned around. Skylar aimed for Killbane's other eye and started shooting. The first four got dangerously close to Killbane's head but didn't connect. Killbane was giving chase and Skylar was quickly backing up backwards. While he was backing up, he tripped over a fallen tree branch that was most likely struck by lighting and was the reason for it being there. This gave Skylar an idea. He looked down at it, but this proved to be a mistake, because Killbane picked him up again, and instead of holding him, Killbane launched him halfway across the cemetery. Skylar was flying through the air and landed on a broken headstone. He yelled out in pain and rolled off the broken headstone. He then felt a giant boot kick him in his head. The impact of the kick was enough to somewhat cause him to go in the air from the ground. He landed stomach first on the grass and felt the pain in his neck, face and lower back. Killbane turned him over and knelt over him and placed a giant hand across Skylar's throat. Killbane had a smile on his face. Skylar was looking around more and saw a large piece of headstone that had been broken off from the already broken one he landed on. He quickly grabbed it and smashed Killbane over the face. It shattered into dust. This made Killbane loosen the grip. With his pistol in his other hand, Skylar shot Killbane in the face. After three more shots to his face, Killbane's grip was now gone from Skylar. As Killbane was still kneeling, Skylar's past MMA experience came into play. He grabbed Killbane by the back of the head and started kneeing him in the face. Killbane took exactly ten knees to his face. Around the eight knee, Skylar felt the satisfying crunch of Killbane's nose breaking on his kneecap. Killbane managed to shove Skylar backwards and Skylar did a backwards roll. Killbane grab at his now bloody face and felt the warm liquid running through his hands. This was Skylar's chance. He ran over to Killbane and manged to pick him up and side slammed him into the ground. Skylar quickly got over top of Killbane and was throwing punches with all his mite. Killbane desperately tried to block, but it wasn't working. Skylar was hitting him so hard, he actually felt his hand break over the motherfuckers head. Killbane made a fist and manged to hit Skylar in the face. The punch didn't have Killbane's typical force behind it, but it was still strong enough to send Skylar sailing to the side. Killbane quickly got back up and grabbed Skylar by his throat and tossed him into a nearby brick wall. The back of Skylar's head hit the brick wall really, really hard. Combined with the lack of sleep, hunger and the possible concussion, Skylar felt incredibly weak. Killbane noticed this, and thought of something. Near the area where Skylar and Killbane were fighting, there was a parking lot. Killbane picked out a blue bulldog and grabbed it by the front grill. With his remaining strength, he lifted the car, and got a suitable distance from Skylar. He looked to where Skylar was sitting and saw him still there. He griped the front grill of the car and started spinning in a circle. After about four or five spins, Killbane released the car and watched it go spinning into the distance to where Skylar was. Skylar, who was in and out of consciousness heard a voice saying "MOVE BABE MOVE!" Skylar didn't know who said it, or if it was even real, followed its advice nonetheless and ran out of the way. While he was in the air, he felt the wind and heat from the massive explosion. If he was a least a foot closer, it more than likely would've killed him. But by the grace of God or whatever greater presence may have existed, he avoided it. Killbane didn't see Skylar move out of the way, and was convinced he died. With a sigh of relief, he thought he had won.**

 **"HEY!" He heard a voice yell. He turned around and saw Skylar standing there.**

 **"Neither one of us is dead. Why you resting?! Lets finish this!" Skylar yelled.**

 **"I misjudged you Saint. You're a worthy opponent. I almost respect you." Killbane said as he and Skylar got face to face. They eyeballed each other. Skylar put his fists up and got in a fighting stance. Killbane did the same.**

 **"Make your move." Skylar said as he moved in a circle.**

 **"I almost regret killing you Saint. No person will ever put up a fight like you have." Skylar nodded and kept his guard up. Killbane finally managed to throw a punch but Skylar ducked it and threw a kick to the leg of Killbane. Killbane grabbed his leg and Skylar to the chance. He lunged at his lower body and was able to get him to the ground. Skylar started throwing knees to the side of the head of Killbane and to his forehead. After about ten knees, he locked a sleeperhold on Killbane and with all his strength he squeezed. Killbane was far too weak to fight him off. Killbane's vision was darkening, and he was losing consciousness. Just before Killbane went under, Skylar let go. Killbane was coughing and trying to catch his breath.**

 **"I want you to feel this shit. This is for ruining my friends funeral." Skylar said with a kick to his mouth.**

 **"This is for launching me and my friends into a dirty river." He said as he threw another kick.**

 **"This is for almost making my girlfriend drown." He said as he stomped the knife that was still in Killbane's head, deeper.**

 **"This is for killing Kiki DeWynter." He said as he stomped his boot into Killbane's open mouth. He looked down with a sick smile as he saw Killbane's broken teeth in his boot.**

 **"This is for ruining my best suit when you launched us into the river." Skylar said as he tore Killbane's suit jacket off. He can't resist being a smartass sometimes. But the joking tone was quickly over.**

 **"And this, this is for making me kill you here! Not only in my hometown, but just down the way, lies my first love. And you have the balls to do this now?!" Skylar yelled. He threw one final kick to Killbane. He smiled as Killbane slumped over. He picked Killbane's now heavy body and sat it against what was left of the wall. He walked over to the fallen tree branch he tripped over earlier. He picked it up and inspected the pointy end of it. He poked and felt the satisfying prick on his pointed finger tip. He ran over to where Killbane was. Killbane's bloody face looked at Skylar's face and they locked eyes.**

 **"DIE MOTHERFUCKER DIE!" Skylar yelled as he started running. He was aiming to jam the branch through Killbane's body. Killbane prepared for it, but was shocked to see something else. As Skylar was running, he felt a sharp pain in the side of his leg. He fell and the tree branch fell on top of him. He quickly pushed it off of him, only to see fourteen cop cars surrounding him and Killbane.**

 **"LAY DOWN NOW MOTHERFUCKER!" One of the cops yelled out.**

 **"DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW, OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU!" The cop yelled as he pointed a rifle at Skylar. Any other time Skylar would've ran but he was too beat up, exhausted and wouldn't have made it with the bullet in his leg. As much as he didn't want to, he put both hands up and laid down on the grass. He looked over to see Killbane gone.**

 **"Fuck." He silently said. He looked over to Lin's grave, to find it still intact. Five police officers ran to Skylar and two of them even peppersprayed and tased him just to be a dick. They cuffed him and pulled his body up. Skylar looked around and saw a familiar face. Troy Bradshaw.**

 **"Troy?" He said in disbelief. Troy nodded his head.**

 **"Oh thank God. Tell your boys to uncuff me. Maybe I can still catch that bastard." Skylar said. Troy looked down to the ground and just shook his head.**

 **"You never learn do ya?" Troy asked him. Troy took his nighstick and hit Skylar directly in the face, knocking him out.**

 **"This is Chief Bradshaw. Send an ambulance to the cemetery."**

* * *

 _ **HEY GUYS! I am so, so, so sorry for taking forever to write this. I feel awful about it. I'm not trying to justify the lengthy wait, but this chapter gave me the most trouble out of all of the others in the story. I have rewrote this chapter exactly 117 times. No lie, I really did rewrite it that many times. I had so many different ideas for this chapter, and none whatsoever was satisfying enough. I don't wanna publish a sub-par chapter, I don't wanna post a good chapter, hell I don't even wanna post a great chapter. I want my chapters to be better than expected and I hope I done so with this one. I started writing this chapter fresh at around 11:00 PM my time and its currently 2:44 AM. I honestly think this is the longest chapter I have written. I wanna send a major shoutout to The Cure, because I was listening to them as I rewrote this chapter. To The Cure, if you guys happen to see this chapter, THANK YOU! I also wanna shoutout HeadHancho for the inspiring me and also TheMadTargaryen for being such a great friend and helping me out with the chapters. I hope you guys enjoy this one. Until next time, rate, review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for the love and support.**_


End file.
